Mirada de Angel
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe,le recuerda los ojos de alguien que conoció hace mucho.Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado,es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que le ayude,¿quien será ese angel?UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Solo Stephanie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de alguien que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

*******

_**Como quieres que me aclare, si aun soy demasiado joven  
para entender lo que siento…solo sé que Te Necesito.**_

_**Amaral.**_

_********_

**Prefacio**

Era una tarde lluviosa como siempre en Forks, todo era oscuro y la lluvia torrenciosa, Bella era una adolescente que ese año se graduaba del Instituto para irse a la Universidad una cercana y que pudiera pagar llevaba en el asiento del copiloto varios sobres con las respuestas a sus solicitudes de admisión.

El camino a casa desde el Instituto de regreso justo en la curva, a cincuenta metros antes de llegar a su hogar tuvo que frenar de improviso sintiendo el halón que le dio el cinturón de seguridad al frenar de repente, el camino estaba obstruido por un accidente.

Frente a ella estaba un camión desviado hacia la izquierda de la calle, que al verlo la primera impresión fue que se freno en su trayectoria por el enorme barranco del inicio de la montaña.

Al otro lado una vans no tuvo tanta suerte y su trayectoria fue hacia abajo por el despeñadero.

Bella marco el 911 y salió corriendo de su auto mientras reportaba el accidente, se acerco al primer auto, por instrucciones del operador de emergencias para ver si el conductor del camión estaba bien, sin embargo no era así no tenía pulso.

El operador le indico que mandarían a los paramédicos inmediatamente ya que quizás los del otro auto hubiesen corrido mejor suerte.

Bella bajo el despeñadero resbalando cada tanto en el empeño por llegar a la vans azul que estaba contra el frente de vegetación de la pequeña incisión al borde de la carretera, que tantas otras veces había costado tantas vidas en el pasado.

Al llegar la vans empezaba a incendiarse por la gasolina regada por el golpe del camión y la fuerza con que fue enviado barranco abajo.

La chica no pudo acercarse por las llamas al automóvil, pero en el suelo tirado estaba un joven de unos veintitantos con el cabello broncíneo lleno de sangre.

Bella sintió un vuelco en el estomago al verle tan maltrecho, pero fue el hecho de que el golpe al que estuvo expuesto producto de la colisión que le saco del auto, lo que quizás todavía le brindaba a este hombre una oportunidad.

Bella le tomo la mano y le dijo palabras de aliento mientras veía impotente como las llamas seguían consumiendo el vehículo y como designio divino el hombre había quedado lo suficientemente lejos para que las llamas no le alcanzasen.

"- ¿está bien señor? "- Pregunto la muchacha sin obtener más que silencio de parte del herido.

Al parecer las voz de la chica lo trajo de su inconsciencia y el hombre abrió sus ojos para perderse en la mirada de un ángel que le pedía se mantuviera aferrado a la vida, ella al ver esos fulgurantes ojos esmeralda pensó que no merecía morir tan solo por lo hermoso de su mirada.

Pero él no quería vivir, su esposa y su hijo estaban en ese auto y el no podía hacer nada por ellos, pero no podía dejar de prestar atención, a pesar del dolor a la voz angelical que lo mantenía atado a esta vida.

El auto accidentado se consumió llegando las llamas al depósito de gasolina y de improviso una explosión los embistió fuertemente llevándolos a ambos a la inconsciencia.

****

Bien aquí una idea que me vino de imprevisto esta en 3ra persona por favor diganme si les gusta la portada esta en mi perfil.

kisses

kc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

**El tiempo es ese continuo cambio del antes al después, pasando por los ahoras****.**

_**Anónimo.**_

**Capítulo Primero **

**El Tiempo**

**Cinco años después…**

Otra vez ese maldito sueño, que atormentaba las noches de Isabella Swan, cada noche luego de haber tratado de ayudar a aquella familia que tuvo ese aparatoso accidente, el murió, toda su familia también, pero Isabella todas las noches sentía la mirada de él en la sombras, en su mente y sobre su cuerpo, ni el pasar del tiempo quitaba ese amargo sabor a perdida que ella tenía desde aquel día, en que antes de la explosión le tuvo en sus brazos, instantes aquellos que grabaron su alma para siempre.

Ya intentar dormir era infructuoso, nunca podía hacerlo después de ese sueño, por lo que la castaña joven decidió enfocarse en bajar su nivel de nerviosismo, hoy sería su primer día de trabajo en La Corporación Hansen, todavía no sabía de quien sería asistente, solo que lo sería de uno de los importantes ejecutivos del Comité Directivo.

Decidió entonces enfocarse en lo que siempre calmaba sus nervios el agua, lo opuesto a lo que lo mato a él, saco esos pensamientos y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para mezclarla con la fría y porque no llenar la tina y relajarse, un baño largo con lo temprano que era, se lo podía permitir y aún así llegaría temprano, eso quizás la calmaría un poco.

Una vez bañada decidió vestirse, tendría que salir a comprar ropa con la primera paga de este trabajo, su ropa estaba un tanto desteñida, lo que no le gustaba, la ropa estaba bien comprar era el problema le odiaba.

Se decidió por una falda azul y una camisa blanca de corte recto, con zapatos cerrados de tacón mediano a juego con su única cartera de marca regalada pro Renee, su madre para las navidades pasada y la cual no había usado, pero como esta compañía era de gran renombre dedujo que su uso sería lo apropiado.

Tomo su agenda del mostrador del desayunador, sin siquiera ver si había algo que desayunar ya pasaría por el primer Starbucks en el camino. Aspiro el aire matutino, hacía frio pese a que la primavera estaba próxima, se subió a su vieja pero amada camioneta y fijo la marcha hacia su nuevo empleo.

La joven llego y estaciono en el parqueo de visitantes hasta tanto supiera cual sería su estacionamiento fijo, pensó que el de visitas le funcionaría hasta entonces.

"- buenos días señorita"- dijo el conserje dirigiéndose a la joven que había quedado pasmada por la magnitud de la recepción del edificio de la compañía.

"- buenos días señor, ¿puede indicarme como llego al departamento de personal? dijo todavía deslumbrada.

"- claro señorita, me permite su nombre"-

"-Isabella Marie Swan"-

"- gracias, ¿viene por una entrevista?-

"- la verdad no…se supone que inicio hoy, pero me dijeron que pasara por personal primero"- dijo la joven cada vez más nerviosa por el interrogatorio inusual.

"-ah felicidades, entonces pase por este lado"- dijo el hombre oprimiendo un botón para que la puerta de al lado se abriera para ella y así pudiera pasar por la otra entrada seguramente destinada para empleados con tarjeta de acceso.

"- Peter "-llamo el conserje a un hombre joven que estaba al otro lado del pequeño mostrador de seguridad.-

"- si señor"-dijo el joven encaminándose hacia nosotros.

"-Lleve por favor a la srita. Swan a recursos humanos con Vivian para su carnet y regalías"- dijo el conserje con autoridad.

La chica siguió al joven por unas escaleras que iban del lobby hacia abajo hacia el señalado departamento.

*****

En el piso 20 Edward Cullen, escuchaba como su secretaria le comentaba que su nueva asistente ya estaba en recursos humanos para recibir el estatus de su contrato.

"- gracias por la información Jessica"-confirme que reciba el auto y el nuevo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad ah y Jessica sin equivocaciones"-

"-si señor así será"- La joven secretaria tenía dos años de trabajar en la Corporación Hansen, y a pesar de que los empleados siempre recibían celulares, seguros médico y de vida así como bonificaciones a final de año, solo esta chica sin entrar a trabajar y tan joven recibía el estatus de un socio accionista de la Corporación, eso ponía a Jessica intricadamente ansiosa y porque no decirlo en lo profundo envidiosa, pensaba que era una amante de su jefe, tenía que serlo , la muy mocosa seguro así pago sus estudios. El sonido del teléfono directo de Edward Cullen rompió sus obscenos pensamientos.

"-dígame señor"-

"- Jessica las regalías que le de a mis empelados no es asunto suyo, si desea seguir en su puesto le aconsejo que no siga en esa línea de pensamiento"-

"-…si..se…ñor"- dijo la joven con un intenso miedo, había olvidado que su jefe parecía leer su mente, no era usual pero en más de una ocasión en que ella se había fijado en lo guapo que era, él le había reprendió para que se de pensar sobre él de esa forma. Ella la primera vez pensó que era coincidencia luego unas pocas veces más, supo que era mejor no pensar sobre él a una corta distancia, lo había olvidado y acaba de recibir la reprimenda por su olvido.

"-si señor"- dijo ella nuevamente saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Dentro de su oficina Edward Cullen, sonrió con aceptación de que en efecto en los pensamientos de su secretaria se había borrado la imagen de Isabella como una cualquiera.

Isabella Swan fue quien le salvo, no porque ella le hubiese sacado del auto hace cinco años atrás sino porque esa mirada le calmo el dolor de la pérdida de su familia y de su propia vida, porque él era un monstruo, un demonio de la noche, que fue convertido por su propio doctor que al llegar a socorrer el accidente camino a su propia casa escucho a la joven pedir por él dentro de su propia inconsciencia. Carlisle Cullen y su familia le acogieron con comprensión, pero si no fuese por esa chica él estaría más muerto que ahora, Carlisle era como un padre, su padre para esta vida fatídica noche.

Se había convencido que hacer esto por Isabella era su forma de agradecerle su gesto espontaneo de ayudarle. Edward sentía que había robado el tiempo a la vida al ser convertido, que no merecía siquiera esta existencia porque había sido él, quien mato a su propia familia.

*****

Isabella Swan, no entendía cómo es que además del excelente salario, tendría derecho a un auto y un apartamento en el centro de Mahattan, era un sueño o la vida le cobraría con creces como sabía hacerlo estos bienes que definitivamente ella pensaba que no merecía.

"- señora Drunt´s"- creo que debe haber un error, es decir en mi hoja de vida decía claramente que este es mi segundo trabajo pero… no recuerdo estas prerrogativas en la vacante". - Dijo confundida la castaña.

"- srita Swan, no hay errores, es más, es menos que lo que se le dio a la asistente anterior"-claro que Viviana Drunt´s no menciono que quien ocupo ese puesto en el pasado fue la esposa del anterior presidente de la Corporación Hansen, Esme Cullen, y decidió dar por sanjado el asunto.

"- le recomiendo que en el futuro no cuestione las decisiones de sus superiores si desea seguir creciendo en esta Corporación".-dijo Vivian Drunt´s severamente.-

"- si entiendo"- dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco.-

"- suba por favor al piso 20 para que inicie sus labores, preséntese en con la secretaria del Director Jessica Stanley"-

"- si enseguida"- Bella salió de las oficinas de recursos humanos ubicadas en la parte inferior del gigantesco edificio, para luego dirigirse al piso 20.

Al salir del elevador la joven profesional ingreso al área de elevadores hasta el piso indicado, quedo sorprendida del lujo que había al salir del elevador, un largo pasillo con oficinas a cada lado de este se abrió ante ella, fuera de cada oficina encontró una secretaria, Isabella leyó cada carnet de identificación, para saber quién era Jessica Stanley, pero no tuvo que leerlos todos, a su encuentro llego una joven rubia ,alta y elegante que le extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

"- Srita. Swan, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley soy la secretaria del Sr. Cullen"- dijo la joven sonriente ante ella".-

"-mucho gusto"- contesto Bella.

"-acompáñeme, por favor déjeme enseñarle su oficina, y explicarle sus funciones".-

"-si gracias"- Bella pensó que no era normal que él tuviera una secretaria y aún así necesitara un asistente, pero pronto entendió el porqué.-

"- Yo básicamente solo llevo un área de trabajo todo lo que tiene que ver con Oriente, pero recientemente no hemos expandido y el Sr. Cullen no desea que se desatienda Oriente, por lo que la contrato a usted a fin de que se encargue de toda el área de América, tendrás mucho trabajo y tendrás que viajar a menudo, además deberás encargarte de algunas cosas personales del Sr. Cullen reuniones, agenda y todo lo que le pida, ¿está clara Srita. Swan?.-

"-en efecto"-

"- bien ahora espere que él le llame"-

Bella organizo su escritorio, encontró en él una pequeña lista escrita mano con una caligrafía perfecta de llamadas y mensajes que contestar de parte de su aún incognito jefe.

Las horas fueron pasando y se llego la hora del almuerzo, Bella no sabía donde almorzar asi que decidió que encargaría algo después.

"-me parece Srita. Swam que no soy un esclavista, es la hora del almuerzo porque no ha bajado a la cafetería y necesito que se quede más tiempo esta tarde, la cafetería esta en el piso diez"-dijo un hombre alto de contextura delgada pero bien definida, de vestir impecable unos lentes oscuros a pesar de estar dentro de la oficina y una voz aterciopelada melodiosamente hipnótica.-

Bella se sobresalto y tartamudeo al hablar "- ¿señor? – "-oh permítame presentarme soy Edward Cullen"- dijo el hermoso hombre frente a ella extendiéndole su mano en señal de presentación.-

Ambos sintieron una enrome corriente eléctrica al tener contacto con sus manos y ambos rápidamente consternados retiraron cada uno su mano.

Edward Cullen se quito los anteojos y miro a Bella con sus enigmáticos y profundos ojos esmeraldas y ella simplemente se perdió en ellos, sintiendo el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas, dejo de respirar…eran los ojos de su sueño, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle y todo oscureció para ella al desvanecerse.


	3. Confusión

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**Sólo los necios confunden la carga de su estulticia con el peso de la responsabilidad**_.

_Pascual Candel Palazón_

**Capítulo Segundo **

Confusión

Edward Cullen ordeno que a la señorita Swan se le diera la mejor atención médica en la clínica de la Corporación Hansen, estaba completamente abatido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se desvaneciera de esa forma? aunque se recupero unos minutos después de su desvanecimiento; se preocupo infinitamente por ella. No pensó nunca que al traerla junto a él sentiría tal controversia de emociones.

Ella fue llevada a la clínica para revisión, luego que Cullen se alejara de ella permitiendo que otros la atendieran, pensando que así limitaría sus propios miedos y sensaciones.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él pudo leer la confusión en los suyos, la veía a través de la mente de su secretaria y de la enfermera que subió a atenderla mientras era llevada al cuarto piso; donde se localizaba la clínica de tratamiento general para el personal.

Isabella insistía en que estaba bien y que regresaría a su puesto, pero el médico de turno le comunico que por instrucciones del Señor Cullen, se le pedía que se retirara por el resto del día, la llevarían a su departamento y su auto estaría listo mañana temprano para recogerla.

Isabella, guardo silencio más por impotencia, que por causa de que no le salieran las palabras; era su primer día de trabajo y simplemente se desvanecía al ver a su jefe. Solo porque éste tuviera los ojos del mismo color que él, no significaba que debió dejar de respirar y desmayarse. Ella estaba segura de que sería despedida al día siguiente.

Edward Cullen siguió a Isabella Swan en su auto, mientras uno de los conductores la llevaba a su actual apartamento, él ya había dispuesto que se le asignara un auto y un apartamento por su cuenta. Él le debía a esa niña mucho más que su vida, si tan solo ella supiera…Pero eso era imposible, su existencia era secreta nadie podía saber que él era Edward Masen, aquel asesino de su familia, un muerto viviente.

Isabella bajo del automóvil medio caminando y medio tropezando. Entro a su edificio y tomo las escaleras hasta su apartamento, eran cuatro pisos solamente y aunque estaba aturdida de tantas cosas, ella podía subir sin elevador como siempre. Eran las tres de la tarde y no había conocido a su jefe, sabía de él solo lo que su secretaria le había dicho y justo cuando iba a conocerlo su estúpido sueño se interpuso, esta era una excelente oportunidad para ella y la había desperdiciado dejando que su pasado le jugara una mala pasada.

Edward espero a que se hiciese de noche y escalo hasta la ventana de la sala del apartamento de Bella, se sentía extrañamente intrigado él no reparo en eso al inicio, cuando la tuvo frente a él en su oficina, todo fue muy rápido incluso para alguien de su especie; pero ahora había estado la tarde fuera monitoreándola y escucho cada pensamiento en el edificio menos el de ella. Eso lo intrigaba pero más que nada le causaba una enorme curiosidad o por lo menos eso creía él.

Entro con sigiló luego de cerciorarse que ella estaba en la pequeña cocina, se dedico a observarla su olor era embriagador, increíblemente delicioso. Al asegurarse de que ella estaba medianamente bien se convenció así mismo de ir a saciar su sed, él no bebería su sangre no podía, no lo merecía.

Bella salió de la cocina con un pequeño plato de sopa, para comerla frente al televisor mientras veía las noticias. Edward la siguió contemplando desde la Azotea del Edificio de enfrente, el cual era del mismo tamaño que aquel donde vivía Bella, lo que le permitía a él vigilarla un poco más. Edward estuvo fuera hasta que ella se durmió leyendo en el sofá, lo que el aprovecho para volver a entrar y ver si de cerca podía escuchar algo de sus sueños, como sucedía con aquellos de quienes se alimentaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue solo silencio. Salió entonces el vampiro en busca de alguien para saciar su sed, lo que no supo es que de haberse quedado un poco más, por lo menos habría podido escuchar lo que en sueños la muchacha decía.

Isabella en su sueño, se encontraba nuevamente en esa funesta curva hacia su casa en el pueblo de Forks Washington, donde creció y estudió. Iba en su camioneta y ante ella se reproducía el aparatoso accidente donde el dueño de sus sueños murió, sin siquiera conocerla.

El calor del fuego infernal que se reproducía en su mente parecía abrazarla dentro de su pesadilla, hasta la más pequeña de sus células, la menuda muchacha convulsionaba por lo violento de sus imágenes hasta que cayó al suelo despertando abruptamente.

Ella miro el reloj que estaba sobre el comedor y se percato que se quedo dormida desde muy temprano en su sala y que no podría volver a dormirse una madrugada de insomnio se avecinaba.

A unas cuadras del apartamento de Bella, deambulaba un vampiro sediento buscando con que o quien saciar su sed.

Buscó por las calles de esa gran ciudad, no había bosques cercanos así que cero animales a menos que saliera de caza; por lo que tendría que conseguir alguna chica esta vez, no aguantaría beber de nuevo de los criminales que en otro tiempo persiguió y hasta mato.

Cerca del metro encontró a una chica que de seguro debía venir de su trabajo tenía aún el uniforme de mesera debajo de su abrigo.

Edward se le acerco por la espalda, lo suficientemente lento como para que la chica no se asustara, pero a su vez lo suficientemente rápido para poder hipnotizarla con su mirada.

La chica le miro y sintió como si el más hermoso de los hombres la sedujera, la mordida fue rápida y certera tomo lo necesario para saciarse y dejo a la chica sentada en la banca de la estación en espera del metro, con la ilusión de haber sido seducida por un desconocido y colmada de placeres.

El vampiro se mantuvo cerca mientras la chica se recuperaba y tomaba el metro hacia su casa, Edward ya no tenía sed, pero seguía vació. Estaba seguro que fue la presencia de él ante ella lo que hizo daño a Isabella, por ello tomaría una decisión difícil para él, pero que cumpliría a cabalidad.

Cuando regreso a casa, su hermana Alice se encontraba esperándolo en las escaleras de la terraza y lo enfrento vehementemente con imágenes de Bella convertida en vampiro y junto a ellos.

― Alice, eso no pasara― dijo Edward.

― ¿Estás seguro hermano? ― pregunto Alice a un acongojado Edward.

― Si, sé que no estás de acuerdo pero tus visiones siempre pueden cambiar Alice.―

― No apuestes contra mí Edward. ― respondió airosa, la menuda vampiro.

― No lo hago, apuesto contra mí, Alice ― respondió alejándose de su hermana, quizás en el fondo debía darle algo de crédito a las últimas visiones de la duende, ella no solía equivocarse pero simplemente no podía robar el alma de ella, ya había matado a su familia, no le robaría el alma a quien le salvo la vida. Él la protegería siempre, por eso la trajo a trabajar con él; para poder vigilarla, cuidarla y por eso mismo llevaría a cabo su nueva decisión.

Bella se ducho rápidamente justo concilió el sueño de nuevo como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y estaba algo retrasada, en el minuto que se agacho para buscar unos zapatos que combinaran con su pantalón de vestir negro y la fresca blusa blanca de seda que se puso hoy cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

Bella se encamino a la puerta y miro por la mirilla de la misma para encontrarse con la imagen de Jacob, el mismo mensajero que la trajo a su casa ayer.

― Buenos días Señorita Swan― dijo Jacob a una muy sorprendida Bella.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ― pregunto ella.

― Cumplo órdenes estrictas de entregar su auto y de llevarla de ser necesario a la oficina si usted así lo requiere. ― dijo Jacob.

― Gracias, pero se manejar, puede dejarme la llave no hay problema― dijo.

― Perfecto, aquí tiene esta estacionado en el sótano en el estacionamiento asignado a su departamento, a su vez le dejo las llaves de su nuevo apartamento en este sobre con la dirección y todo lo que debe saber, para que pueda ir a verlo e instalarse cuando lo desee. ― dijo Jacob entregando las llaves y el sobre dándose la vuelta luego de eso.

Bella pensó que iba a ser despedida hoy pero obviamente se equivoco, nadie daría estas regalías a alguien de quien pensara prescindir ¿o sí?, pero lo que no aceptaría era un chofer, mensajero o lo que fuera, antes muerta que dejar que le impusieran alguien que estuviera con ella a cada paso, si algo había sido a mucho orgullo Bella desde niña era una solitaria empedernida. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso ahora?

Isabella una vez estuvo lista salió hacia el estacionamiento preguntándose qué haría con su viejo auto, bien podría no usar el nuevo y seguir con su auto o bien dejarlo aquí ya que no prescindiría de su apartamento de todos modos.

Su boca formo una perfecta "o", cuando vio el auto estacionado justo detrás del suyo por falta de espacio. Un Chevrolet Camaro azul esperaba por ella. Bella apretó el botón de la alarma pensando que era una equivocación pero instantáneamente el sonido de la alarma desconectándose y los seguros abriéndose para permitir la entrada a su nuevo dueño, demostrándole que era ella la del error.

Una vez dentro se tomo unos minutos para calmarse del asombro que tuvo al ver ese auto, es como si le hubieran leído la mente, cuando está en la Universidad había un auto como este y ella siempre pensó que si pudiera tener uno, sería color azul, que coincidencia más extraña. Tomo aliento, ingreso la llave en la ignición y puso la marcha hacia su segundo día en la Corporación Hansen, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Hola siento la tardanza pero échenle la culpa al Edward de Magia del Pasado que me tiene loca, déjenme saber si les agrado el vuelco del idílico Edward de Meyer.

"¿Necesitas un Beta?" ve a esta dirección http :/ / fanfiction - twilight . jimdo. com / betas-1/este es mi nuevo proyecto y me fascina. Si solo quieres divertirte ve al foro Twuligth Fanfiction o mi site Stories & Fanfics by kc, también nos encuentras en FB.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	4. Perdidos

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**"Nunca nadie me dijo que el dolor se sentía como se siente el miedo... La misma tensión en el estómago, el mismo desasosiego."**_

_**C. S. Lewis**_

**Capítulo Cuatro **

Perdidos

Isabella Swan siguió su camino hacia su puesto de trabajo, encendió el ordenador y le dio enviar y recibir a sus correos. En una tarde le llegaron más de cincuenta correos. Tan solo contestarlos le llevaría toda la mañana, ya que para algunos inclusive necesitaría investigar el estatus de las transacciones; después de todo este sería su primer día de trabajo.

Se entretuvo tanto que se le fue la noción del tiempo, hasta que escucho los pasos de unos tacones acercarse.

― Hola Isabella ― dijo Jessica llegando al escritorio abarrotado de carpetas y documentos por atender.

― Hola― respondió la castaña, un poco extrañada por la repentina atención de Jessica.

― Espero te sientas mejor.

―…Sí lo estoy, no fue nada gracias. ― contesto nerviosa.

― ¿Recibiste el correo del señor Cullen? ― pregunto Jessica.

― No ¿ha escrito? ― pregunto ella confundida dirigiendo su mirada de vuelta a su ordenador, para así poder buscar entre los correos pendientes el de su Jefe.

Isabella puso en el buscador del Outlook Edward Cullen y tan solo escribir el nombre hizo que sintiera un vació en el estomago. Espero mientras se desplegaba el resultado de la búsqueda y ante ella aparecieron tres correos, el primero decía lo siguiente:

De: Edward Cullen (mailto: ecullen arroba hansencorp punto com)

Para: Isabella Swan (mailto: iswan arroba hansencorp punto com)

Asunto: Agenda Electrónica

_Buenos días señorita Swan, he destinado que usted lleve mi agenda y no la señorita Stanley, por lo tanto agradezco pase al departamento de tecnología para que recoja su teléfono asignado por la empresa, se configuren las cuentas de correos pertinentes y se indexe la agenda._

_Agradezco que una vez lo haga me envié un correo confirmando que mi agenda está al día y que la lleva consigo siempre._

_Estaré fuera de la oficina y su misión es mantenerme al tanto de lo que suceda y pueda mantener los asuntos al día._

_Saludos Cordiales._

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Director Corporativo**_

_**HANSEN COPORATION INC**_

Bella releyó el correo varias veces, él no estaría y seguro era por la pésima impresión que le causo el día de ayer.

Buscó la información de los otros dos correos del Señor Cullen que eran meros reenvíos de información por hacer y nada más. Distraída en sus pensamientos olvido la figura de la secretaria que estaba aún parada al lado de su escritorio, mirando asombrada las diferentes gamas de colores de rojos que aparecieron en el rostro de la nueva asistente.

― ¿Algo adicional pidió el señor Cullen? ― pregunto Jessica.

― No, nada debo ir a tecnología por un blackberry para manejar la agenda.

― Tienes mucha suerte de que no este, él es extraordinariamente exigente y con esto tienes la posibilidad de que aprendas el manejo de todo mientras el señor Cullen se mantenga fuera. ― dijo Jessica con cierta insinuación de que si él estuviera ella no podría manejarlo, lo que contrarió a la castaña muchacha, que siempre se ha destacó por ser proactiva y ágil al aprender.

― Ciertamente, ahora si me disculpas Jessica debo ir a tecnología ― respondió Bella un poco molesta por las insinuación de que sería lenta si Cullen estuviera presente.

Bella sonrió con una risa que no le llego a los ojos, tomo su libreta, su bolso y bajo hasta tecnología. Al llegar se encontró con una recepción mediana donde estaba una joven que sonrió y a la vez frunció el ceño como reconociéndola.

Bella estaba tan distraída que no se percato de ese detalle y cuando iba a articular palabra, la joven se levanto de su silla y le pregunto.

― ¿Bella…Bella Swan, eres tú? ― preguntó la joven frente a ella.

― ¿…Ángela? Que gusto de verte nuevamente. ― le dijo Bella a su antigua compañera de Instituto.

― Si mujer, ¿cómo estás? ― respondió Ángela.

― Bueno muy bien gracias, hoy es mi segundo día de labores aquí en la Corporación Hansen soy la nueva asistente del Señor Edward Cullen. ―

― ¡Oh!…bueno me alegro por la oportunidad pero aparte de lo bello no te envidio el jefe, él es raro.

Bella se quedo pensando en porque su jefe sería raro, pero supuso que tendría tiempo suficiente para saber la razón de esa opinión tan restringida, que todos parecían tener sobre él.

Luego de platicar con su conocida compañera de trabajo y un ligero almuerzo, se retiro del área de tecnología con su blackberry configurado, con su correo de la oficina y la agenda enviada por correo de su jefe.

Para su horror él estaba en la ciudad, pero al parecer no quería llegar a la oficina y Bella se jugaba el todo contra todo que era por ella, lo cual era estúpido si ni siquiera la conocía.

El día transcurrió realizando las ejecuciones de cada punto enviado por correo electrónico, por parte del desaparecido señor Edward Cullen.

Salió de su oficina pasadas las siete de la noche, tomo su nuevo auto, fue a su apartamento hizo una maleta para los próximos días por si se le hacía tarde y se dirigió a ver su nuevo apartamento.

Busco en su pequeña agenda la dirección, no había prestado mayor atención a la misma pero el apartamento estaba ubicado dentro del complejo residencial de Manhattan Valley.

Manhattan Valley era un barrio localizado en el Upper West Side de Manhattan en la Ciudad de Nueva York, limitando con West 110th Street al norte, Central Park West al este, West 96th Street al sur, y Broadway al oeste. Bella recordaba que había investigado en esas zonas cuando buscaba apartamento, pero pronto supo que su cuenta de ahorros no se acrecentaría si rentaba un apartamento de lo más modesto en esa área. Sin embargo lo cierto es que al adentrarse en el área de edificios y residencias pudo percatarse que su futuro apartamento no se encontraba en el área "modesta", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Bella aparcó en el estacionamiento de visitantes y se adentro en el lobby de apartamentos, busco la oficina de administración en donde la atendió una joven jovial y sonriente. La chica le entrego su interruptor eléctrico de entrada a los estacionamientos.

Bella saco su auto del área de visitantes para pasarlo al de residentes, subió por el elevador desde el sótano al piso quince, donde estaba su apartamento asignado.

Al entrar quedo sorprendida de la calidez del mismo, era muy acogedor de varios niveles dentro de las áreas de la cocina, sala de estar, el recorrido fue lento viendo cada cosa hasta llegar a su habitación que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Al finalizar de ver lo que sería su morada mientras estuviese en la Corporación Hansen, Bella decidió que tomaría un bocadillo, acomodaría la ropa que trajo y se quedaría, sería una tonta si no se quedara en este apartamento y despreciara tan hermoso lugar.

Dormir fue muy difícil esa noche y las subsiguientes, los días eran rutinarios mucho trabajo y muchas asignaciones que Bella realizaba de manera inmediata una vez eran asignadas.

Ya para el jueves de la tercera semana en la rutina, de dormir mal, mucho trabajo, cansancio acumulado y los extraños sueños que ahora tenía diferentes del reiterativo de los últimos cinco años ya no daba más, se acostó a leer haber si esta noche era mejor que las anteriores. Pero para su sorpresa pudo quedarse dormida mientras leía.

Carlisle Cullen mientras pudo estar a la vista pública hizo crecer el negocio en las áreas de distribución de productos médicos, luego que dejara de ejercer la medicina; el cambiar de nombre y luego hacerse pasar por el hijo de sí mismo, cada cierto número de años lo hizo cambiar su línea de servicio a la humanidad en el último siglo. Sin embargo, mantenían una clínica de beneficencia financiada por el trabajo de Corporación Hansen, la misma era manejada por Esme Cullen. Ahora su hijo Edward expandía los negocios de una manera fructífera, manteniendo un perfil bajo en la alta sociedad de Manhattan pudiendo así mantener su farsa y sus vidas lo más humanas posibles.

Edward Cullen mantenía una ardua batalla entre darse la oportunidad de conocer a Isabella Swan, esa enigmática niña que años atrás, fue lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgar su vida por un desconocido.

Las últimas tres semanas desde que Isabella Swan entro a trabajar en la empresa que él dirigía se había mantenido fuera de la oficina, yendo a las reuniones sólo sin su nueva asistente y sin su secretaria. La línea de negocios y su fuerte eran los valores, con la ayuda de Alice y sus predicciones más la sagacidad de Edward en los negocios, les tomo dos años para que la Corporación Hansen duplicara sus ingresos e inversiones.

Pero el peso de la culpa no le permitía ver más allá que su propia desgracia, con los Cullen tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, de por lo menos unos veinte años ya que luego de esa edad no podría explicar su no envejecimiento. Mientras tanto quería mantener una vida casi normal y sólo casi, porque a pesar de que podía comer, beber y todo lo demás sin que le hiciera daño; su dieta para sobrevivir era específicamente de sangre.

En los últimos días Edward no pudo refugiarse en el trabajo como siempre hacía para olvidar su dolor y el resentimiento de no poder expiar sus culpas, sin embargo el escabullirse a ver dormir a Isabella Swan era lo más cercano a adormir.

Se sentía a veces como un acosador, desde que asumió su nueva vida como un vampiro luego del accidente se mantuvo pendiente de ella; la razón, pues ni el mismo podía explicarla, simplemente no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Cuando pudo controlar su sed y vivir entre los humanos luego de su conversión, ella estaba en la Universidad pero cada dos o tres meses él solía verificar que ella estuviese bien. La forma de hacerlo velar su sueño, cuando lo hacía el dolor de la pérdida de su vida junto a su esposa e hijo se amainaba.

La diferencia era que ahora la tenía cerca era más adictivo y lo que sentía era todavía más inexplicable, por eso estaba ahí velando una vez más su sueño, sin saber que esta vez todo cambiaría a partir de lo que escuchara.

"_Esta vez todo era diferente, en vez de estar en el accidente de siempre, estaba en la parte externa del Edificio de la Corporación Hansen. Extrañamente no había nadie era la hora del crespúsculo y las luces del día se apagaban dando un matiz rojizo al ambiente que era reflejado por los cristales de la línea de edificios._

_Una silueta se acerco con suma rapidez hacia ella y la observaba, era él otra vez con esos ojos verdes y profundos cual profundidades del mar._

― _No te vayas, no me dejes. ―decía ella._

_Silencio. _

― _¿Por qué? ― pregunto a su vez._

_Sólo el aire se escuchaba, la silueta se dio la vuelta caminando en vía contraria a ella. Bella corrió en su búsqueda necesitaba tantas respuestas, el parecido, el que él no estuviera, los sueños y la certeza de que algo le ocultaba su jefe._

― _¡Edward! ¿eres mi ángel?_

― _¡Edward!― ella siguió por las calles bordeadas de altos edificios que parecieron ir formando un laberinto que fue poco a poco cercándola._

― _¡Edward!_

_Nada solo los edificios cercándola en una nube de cemento y oscuridad…perdida…estaba perdida."*_

Bañada en sudor y con el ritmo altamente acelerado del corazón abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él.

Edward no podía moverse, sus capacidades vampíricas se vieron amainadas por el mar de sensaciones, ella estaba llamándole en sus sueños, ella lo necesitaba y su decisión y él mismo estaba perdido.

Quizás tan sólo si lo intentase, pero cuando se dirigió a esa línea de pensamiento Bella abrió los ojos abruptamente y a pesar de que él se movió con extrema velocidad estuvo casi seguro de que no fue lo suficiente.

Bella le pareció ver, no…no podía ser él o sí. Se apresuro a dar un reconocimiento con la mirada a la habitación. Se dio cuenta que seguía en su cuarto sola y que todo había sido un sueño absurdo; pero ciertamente así era como se sentía.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, el parecido de su jefe con "él" era extraordinario y eso no solo la intrigaba sino que la asustaba el miedo era muy parecido al dolor, la misma tensión en el estomago.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba en su escritorio tomando notas y esperando r el correo rutinario con el listado normal de asignaciones que el señor Cullen le enviaba todos los días, sin esperarse que su mundo cambiase a partir de que una aterciopelada voz corto el silencio.

― Buenos días señorita Swan― dijo el señor Cullen al llegar.

Mutismo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― dijo su jefe con una media sonrisa que la desarmo.

― Eh…si buenos días señor Cullen, no sabía que vendría hoy.

― ciertamente señorita, no estaba previsto pero hubo un giro en mi agenda que requiere me ocupe personalmente. En dos horas tendremos una junta y su presencia será requerida le informare los pormenores en mi oficina en veinte minutos. ― finalizó Edward Cullen pasando por su área de trabajo hacia su oficina.

Ella se quedo mirando como desaparecía tras la puerta, era hermoso y eso era quedarse corto.

Hola aquí de vuelta con esta historia, déjenme saber si les agrado.

"Necesitas un Beta puedes encontrar uno en http : // fanfiction - twilight. jimdo. com/ betas -1 / .

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**"**_**Una muestra de amor verdadero: estar ahí sin importunar, apoyar sin forzar, ofrecer energía espiritual sin obligar, interesarse en el sufrimiento del ser querido sin intervenir en sus conclusiones de aprendizaje. ****El verdadero amor no está libre de compromiso, pero en realidad es el más libre porque los seres comprometidos pueden amarse sin límites de entrega ni de tiempo**".

**_Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez_**

**Capítulo Cinco **

Reconociendo las Emociones

Todo siguió el mismo lánguido círculo vicioso, lo único cierto era que el vampiro decididamente estaba en un lío, nunca pensó que su preocupación por ella fuera más una obsesión, aunque Alice señalaba que era amor, recordaría no apostar contra Alice la próxima vez, ya estaba dudando a estas alturas de todos sus sentimientos.

Las semanas que había pasado apartado de la oficina lejos de ayudarle, lo único que hizo fue aumentar su desasosiego.

Sólo dos cosas habían ayudado a Edward luego de su conversión a sobrellevar el peso de la culpa, la primera su trabajo, la segunda convertirse en el protector de su salvadora.

Ahora que por fin la tenía cerca se había alejado temiendo hacerle daño, pero como buen egoísta que era, en unas cuantas semanas se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber de ella y sus escabullidas a su apartamento, se hicieron cada vez más seguidas.

Sus existencia se había vuelto una rutina, de día mandar los correos para que Bella pudiera hacer las actividades, ir a sus reuniones y luego sucumbir a la tentación de verla dormir por las noches.

Pasaba cada hora a la expectativa de que los correos con las asignaciones e informes solicitados llegaran, se distrajo en cada reunión que asistió pensando en ella; la situación era insostenible pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la escucho nombrarlo en sus sueños.

La constatación de que ella también le necesitaba, que le echaba de menos no pudo más que ensanchar su muerto corazón, sucumbiendo finalmente a la tentación de gozar de su presencia y quizás, no, no era posible que… ¿fuera amor?

La duda se colaba en su mente luego de hacer añicos su corazón, volver a amar no fue nunca una opción para él, pensó que la culpa sería el sentimiento que lo acompañaría toda la eternidad; más sin embargo, ahí estaba él sintiéndose culpable por dejarse llevar como un adolescente en busca de la jovencita que le roba el aliento.

Luego de su intempestivo retorno, Edward Cullen aguardo porque sus intensas emociones se aplacaran pero eso nunca paso, dos meses después de su intento de huída, siguió en su fracasado intento de no reconocer la verdad detrás de sus sentimientos.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus lamentaciones y complejos para traerlo a la realidad, estaba en horas de trabajo y una negociación le aguardaba.

― Señor Cullen ― dijo la voz de ella al otro lado del teléfono.

― Si ― contesto él distraído.

― La limosina esta lista para su próxima reunión ― dijo ella.

― En un momento salgo.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa, acompañar a su jefe a sus reuniones nunca era normal, las extrañas mariposas en su estomago aparecían una y otra vez cada vez que le veía, pero se disipaban en cada gesto displicente de él, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con sus ojos verdes, su respiración se volvía errática.

Su comportamiento, hacía que quisiera evitarlo, pero sin embargo él era un imán para ella, su sola presencia ponía a su corazón a latir con un ritmo acelerado, una canción que envolvía a Edward en un mar de confusión, al no poder leer su mente él interpretaba las reacciones de ella de manera errónea.

Edward salió de su despacho y le hizo un ademán para que se adelantara por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la oficina que daba al corredor principal.

Llegaron al elevador y el aire pareció electrificarse creando arcos en el pequeño espacio, ambos hicieron como que eso no estaba pasando, aunque cada uno a su manera era muy consciente de la electricidad que surgía cuando estaban cerca, por lo que el silencio y las miradas evasivas siguieron reinando mientras bajaban hasta el piso cuatro de estacionamientos, donde los esperaba Peter el chofer de la compañía.

Edward agradeció grandemente el aire diferente que reino en el estacionamiento la esencia de ella era algo a lo que todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse y compartir la limosina con ella sería otro tortuoso y delicioso momento con ese olor tan particular de ella

La reunión fue extremadamente larga, Bella sólo merendó algo mientras Edward salió con los socios a almorzar en el pequeño restaurante del hotel donde se celebraba la negociación.

Las discusiones se prolongaron hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, Bella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas notas tomo, creía que no terminarían nunca las evaluaciones a las que Edward se estaba comprometiendo a entregar dentro de los próximos quince días.

― Terminamos señorita Swan, gracias ― dijo Edward sorprendiéndose una vez más que como siempre ella había tomado nota de todo sin perderse un detalle, aún estando dentro de la reunión.

― ¿Señor no entiendo? ― contestó ella contrariada por el sonido de admiración que sus palabras denotaron.

― No me malinterprete Señorita Swan, no soy un jefe adulador pero se reconocer un diamante cuando lo tengo enfrente y usted desde su primer ejercicio ejecutivo conmigo no ha hecho más que impresionarme, no me arrepiento de haberle contratado. ― dijo Edward sin decirle que le tenía impresionado además de por su eficiencia por su extrema belleza castaña, una belleza que emanaba desde dentro de ella hacia afuera.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que Bella escucho de su jefe un reconocimiento, en los meses subsiguientes la bipolaridad y los cambios de humor de su jefe la pusieron al borde del colapso, aún así se esforzó cada día para tener todo en orden y a tiempo.

Hubo veces en que quiso tirarlo por la baranda del corredor hacia el vació del balcón de cuatro pisos que adornaba el área de las oficinas gerenciales, Edward por su parte desconocía los efectos que causaba en su subalterna ya que ella era inmune a su don y esa frustración era descargada precisamente en altibajos de humor, cada vez que quería ser atento con ella terminaba haciendo un desplante que sólo se reflejaba en los bochornos recurrentes del rostro de ella.

Era un día viernes en extremo lluvioso y el flamante jefe de Bella como siempre estaba amargado a su máxima expresión, pero Bella estaba de igual mal humor más por la lluvia que por su jefe, con cinco meses de aguantar sus locuras pues simplemente ella había aprendido a ignorarlo.

Lamentó terriblemente no haber traído el auto hoy, ahora tendría que ver como conseguía un taxi para ir a su apartamento, ojala que para el final del día estuviese seco, rogaba la castaña cuando ya entraba la tarde.

Pero nunca dejo de llover y Bella decidió retirarse un poco más temprano para tener oportunidad de pelear en las feroces aceras de Manhattan por un taxi, la puerta de su jefe estaba cerrada le llamo y le informo que se retiraba.

La joven mujer bajo hasta la planta baja y se aparco a pelear por un taxi en la parte baja del edificio, odiando la grandiosa idea que la llevo a dejar su auto en casa.

Cuando había pasado cerca de media hora y estaba relativamente empapada un auto deportivo color gris se detuvo en la acera frente a ella.

― ¿Necesita ayuda señorita Swan? ― pregunto Edward tratando de ignorar lo sensual que se veía Bella con sus pechos turgentes debajo de su camisa de seda, que por la lluvia se había pegado como una segunda piel.

― No lo creo gracias ― dijo la muchacha extrañada de que precisamente su odioso y extraño jefe fuese quien le ofreciera ayuda en una tarde como aquella, sobre todo porque él sabía que tenía asignado un auto por parte de la compañía.

Edward se bajo del auto y casi la obligo a bordearlo para hacerla entrar al asiento del copiloto. Ella no se atrevió a mostrar mucha resistencia, tenía miedo que su jefe le reclamase sobre su auto.

― Señorita Swan, creo que le fue asignado un automóvil, si no sabe manejar pues puede serle asignado un chofer. ― dijo él, sin que le agradase mucho que un hombre la llevara y la trajera a todos lados. Edward desecho el pensamiento para analizarlo luego.

― Se manejar señor Cullen, es sólo que en la mañana no parecía que iba a llover así que decidí caminar porque era temprano ― se excuso ella.

― Es Nueva York recuérdelo siempre. ― replico él con una hermosa sonrisa torcida enmarcando su rostro.

― Créame que después de este chapuzón lo hare― dijo ella perdida en la sonrisa que extrañamente él le brindaba.

Muy pronto llegaron al edificio de Bella y ella se extraño de que él supiera exactamente cuál era, pero no comento nada ya que de todos modos era propiedad de la compañía, probablemente él supiera de ellos.

Lo que si la dejo estupefacta fue el hecho de que él se bajo frente al edificio, rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Al tomar su mano una corriente eléctrica la recorrió haciendo que la retirara inmediatamente, sin embargo no pudo ver ningún lenguaje corporal en él que le indicara molestia.

El conserje recibió al señor Cullen con un saludo, tomando las llaves del auto para enviarlo al estacionamiento de visitas.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras él la acompañaba a la puerta de su apartamento.

Edward estaba absorto en las curvas de ella, que la blusa de seda mojada dejaba tan al alcance de su vista y de sus manos.

Al llegar a la puerta por cortesía de la boca de Bella salieron las palabras que el tanto esperaba.

― ¿Desea pasar a tomar una tasa de té? ― Pregunto ella.

― Si gracias ― contesto él con una sexy sonrisa torcida.

El paso tras la puerta a ese departamento que él tanto ya conocía.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla a preparar el té? ― comento él siguiéndola a la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

Ella busco la tetera que pronto el le quito de las manos con su mano izquierda, para colocarla en el mostrador de la cocina mientras con su otro brazo libre la acercaba hacía sí, tomándola delicadamente por la cintura.

― Señorita Swan creo que usted debe cambiarse, se enfermara si sigue mojada ―dijo él extremadamente cerca de ella y de sus labios.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras Bella veía al hombre de sus sueños acercarse peligrosamente con sus labios sugerentes a su rostro para ¿besarla?

Hola aquí de vuelta con esta historia, siento habernme demorado un poco pero la vida real me rapto de los brazos de Edward, déjenme saber si les agrado y que creen que pase con ellos ahora.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	6. Sentimientos Desenfrenados

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

**Te quiero aunque guarde silencio, te amo aunque no me atreva a decírtelo, te pienso aunque no estés, te añoro aunque estés, te sonrío aunque no me mires…ámame**

**Anónimo**

**Capítulo Seis**

Sentimientos Desenfrenados

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos, los arcos de electricidad generada por sus cuerpos acercándose podían sentirse a kilómetros.

Edward cerro el espacio entre ambos y rozo levemente sus labios esperando el posible rechazo de ella, pero para su sorpresa la chica se abandono a ese roce delicioso de esos labios desconocidos y le correspondió.

Él no espero y profundizo el beso pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de ella.

La necesidad de aire de ella provoco que se separaran unos centímetros que él aprovecho para llenar de besos la curva del cuello de Bella.

El golpe de sangre y pasión golpeo fuertemente al vampiro, el pulso de ella era arrollador, deseaba tanto su sangre pero increíblemente la deseaba más a ella, el no poder escuchar sus pensamientos era de lo más tranquilizador.

Un gemido se escapo de los labios de ella, mientras Edward bajaba lentamente acariciando su espalda hasta su cintura.

― No creo que debamos ― dijo ella bajito tratando de pensar.

― ¿Estás segura? ¿Deseas que deje de tocarte? ― señalo él sin dejar de acariciarla.

― No. ― contesto ella, rindiéndose ante la sensación de plenitud que su piel causaba en la de ella.

― Entonces no te dejare. ― sentenció él.

Bella no era una inexperta en materia sexual, en la Universidad tuvo sus salidas, encuentros casuales y hasta un noviazgo de unos ocho meses con un compañero, pero sus pocos encuentros de pareja, no pudieron prepararla para la inmensidad de sentimientos, sensaciones y efectos que este hombre y su toque producían en ella.

Edward, luego de la aceptación de Bella, la levanto delicadamente para sentarla sobre el mostrador de la cocina, luego le quito los zapatos.

Él la acarició con su dedo índice de manera ascendente, lentamente, una tierna y excitante caricia.

Rozo primero su tobillo, luego cada centímetro de piel sobre su pierna hasta llegar a los muslos.

Una vez en este punto colocó ambas manos en cada lado de sus muslos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella sintió su erección.

El estaba así por ella, la emoción que la embargaba era inexpresable. Estar en sus brazos era un momento que ella no quería que terminara jamás; no quería un mañana si él no estaba en el.

Poco a poco las manos de él llegaron a su parte íntima.

― Eres preciosa ― dijo sintiendo la humedad de ella. Estaba tan lista para él, lo dejo sin aliento. Desde la muerte de su esposa él no se había relacionado de esta manera con nadie.

La respuesta de ella a su toque íntimo fue contorsionarse, permitiendo que él pudiera maniobrar a sus anchas en la parte inferior de su bajo vientre.

Edward retiro las braguitas mojadas y la acaricio.

Un estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella lo ánimo a continuar.

Edward introdujo un dedo dentro percibiendo los músculos de ella cerrarse ante su invasión.

Él sonrió e introdujo otro dedo en su caricia.

Un gemido de placer se escapo de los labios de ella apenas audible, pero él podía escuchar mucho más que eso.

La entrega de ella era no sólo de cuerpo sino de alma, era adictivo.

Edward saco los dedos de ella y los llevo a sus propios labios, catando su sabor.

Bella se sonrojo queriendo besar esos labios rojos y atrayentes de él.

―Bésame. ― urgió ella.

Edward le beso y ella pudo degustar su propio sabor en la boca de él.

― Te necesito ― dijo él.

― Me tienes ― contestó ella.

Eso fue todo para él, se deshizo de sus pantalones y se colocó en su entrada, ingresando lentamente dentro de su angosta y calurosa vaina, que lo recibía acoplándose de una manera perfecta a su dureza.

Ella sintió el acoplamiento inmediato, sintiéndose llena y saciada con la plenitud de él dentro su cuerpo.

Las caderas de ambos iniciaron un ritmo lento y cadencioso que se fue intensificando en la media en que crecían las sensaciones de ambos dejándose llevar por el placer y la magnitud de lo que sentían.

Pronto el clímax llego para ellos haciéndolos derrumbarse en un vértice de placer e increíblemente más deseo.

El la beso con frenesí ahogando sus gemidos producto del orgasmo. Se abrazaron hasta tanto sus respiraciones volvieron a un ritmo normal.

El olor de ella recién amada era embriagante, su sangre le seguía gritando, pero él no se sentía merecedor de semejante ambrosía.

La tomo en sus brazos aún manteniéndose dentro de ella y camino a paso lento llenándola de besos hasta llegar a la habitación de ella.

A ella le volvió a llamar la atención el hecho de que él parecía conocer su casa de antemano, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque los labios de él reclamaron los suyos en un exigente beso.

Recostándola en las suaves sábanas siguió besándola, hasta el cansancio.

Hicieron el amor dos veces más de manera pausada y sublime, luego ella se durmió en los brazos de él.

En lo que ella se durmió él se escapo del apartamento en busca de sangre, si no saciaba su sed, pronto sucumbiría al llamado de la de ella.

Encontró a un grupo de jóvenes que andaban de farra y sació su sed rápidamente, paso por un supermercado abierto veinticuatro horas y compro lo necesario para prepararle el desayuno a ella.

Edward ni siquiera se permitió pensar porque hacía esto, pero realmente era mejor no pensar sólo sentir.

Había estado casado y había procreado un hijo en su momento, pero con su adorada esposa jamás sintió la sublimidad que sintió al hacer el amor con esa joven. No es que no amó a su esposa pero ni cerca se le parecía a la multiplicidad de emociones que sentía luego de haberla tomado como lo hizo esta noche.

Pensó en no regresar, claro que lo pensó, pero ella no merecía ser tratada como un objeto y ciertamente no lo era, por ello ahí estaba él cerca de las seis treinta de la mañana preparando un suculento desayuno para ella.

El olor a huevos con tocino llego hasta la habitación de Bella, haciéndola salir de su plácido sueño.

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho, todavía desnuda bajo las sábanas, se sonrojo recordando las eróticas escenas del tiempo compartido con ese Dios griego que trasteaba en la cocina.

Bella se lleno de valor para enfrentarlo, salió de su cama desnuda a buscar una bata en el closet para ir a la cocina y ver de qué talante estaba él.

Al entrar vio a un Edward Cullen en bóxers, sirviendo café en una taza puesta sobre una bandeja portable que contenía un suculento desayuno y una rosa sobre un florerito de vidrio junto al jugo y el café que recién puso en ella.

Edward tomo la bandeja y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, él ya sabía que ella lo observaba pero como ella no, él no dejo entrever nada.

―Buenos días pequeña― dijo sonriendo y agrego ― No sabía qué te gustaba, así que hice un poco de todo.

― Gracias no debía haberse molestado.

― ¿Me tratas de usted otra vez? Creo Isabella que luego de tenerte en mis brazos como lo hice anoche, me he ganado el derecho de que me llames Edward. ― dijo el moviéndose con la bandeja hacia el pequeño desayunador en el centro de la cocina.

Bella respiro hondo y camino hacia el desayunador.

― Si es así puedes llamarme Bella, me gusta más que Isabella.

― Muy bien Bella, aquí está tu desayuno.

Bella vio sólo una bandeja de desayuno servido en la mesa y le pregunto.

― ¿No comerá?

― ¿Donde quedo el tutearnos Bella? ― respondió él evadiendo la pregunta y sentándose con un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a ella.

― Lo siento…es un poco difícil. ― murmuro ella con algo de duda.

― No deseo que nuestro trabajo se vea afectado pero….Bella ―dijo mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes. ― deseo que me permitas conocerte mejor, lo que es más, realmente es algo que necesito.

En el recinto reino el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio de total comprensión, ella quería lo mismo necesitaba saber tantas cosas y le parecía un milagro que él lo quisiera lo también.

―No puedo leerte Bella, necesito que me respondas si aceptas conocerme.

Bella no entendió sus primeras palabras pero le contesto de inmediato lo que él deseaba saber.

― Claro que quiero que nos conozcamos. ― dijo ella sin mencionar el gran miedo que le daba que las cosas fueran mal.

Él le sonrió de una manera que la desarmo, se propuso comer mientras se tranquilizaba llevándose unos cuantos bocados de los huevos con tocino a la boca.

El desayuno continuó con largos silencios y un Edward manipulando la conversación, casi todo el tiempo con preguntas sobre ella.

Al terminar ambos fregaron los platos sucios como un perfecto equipo. Bella seguía nerviosa sabía que tenían una reunión a las diez. La misma se había programado hace semanas a pesar de ser un día libre y eran apenas cerca de las siete treinta, significaba que él tenía tiempo de irse por más ropa, mientras ella se arreglaba.

Había pensado ir por su laptop a la oficina ya que no la trajo consigo por la lluvia de ayer y la portátil personal no tenía los datos necesarios.

Él corazón empezó a latirle rápido y recordó que debajo de su bata estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo. Edward ignoro los rápidos latidos de ella y empezó a hablar para tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que le causaba la zozobra.

― Bella hay suficiente tiempo para que vallamos a mi apartamento por ropa, pero me gustaría ducharme antes de salir. ― dijo mirándola de con deseo.

― Claro, te buscare un toalla. ― dijo ella más nerviosa ahora, sabiendo que de alguna manera su mirada pasó de tierna a codiciosa.

Él se percato entonces de qué era lo que la ponía nerviosa, era el hecho de que estuvieran juntos en su habitación y que tuviesen que ducharse para salir; sonrió para sí mismo generando inmediatamente ideas interesantes.

― Bella hay suficiente espacio para los dos. ― dijo halándola con la toalla que ella le ofrecía a él para que fuera a bañarse.

― Pero…― objetaba ella dudosa de que hacer, mientras él la estrechaba entre sus fornidos brazos

― No me dirás que tienes miedo del agua. ― dijo él a manera de reto.

― No claro que no.

― Entonces vamos, el agua debe estar tibia.

Edward la arrastro tras de sí hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, metiéndola en el mismo con todo y la bata abriendo la regadera para mojarse ambos.

Bella jadeo él y sujeto la cara entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Rozando los labios tersos de ella y en ese momento todo le pareció correcto a él, igual que anoche, sus bocas encajaban perfectamente.

Los labios de ambos se movían abrazándose, los de él un poco bruscos, por el deseo de ella, no obstante, ella no hizo ademán de apartarse, simplemente no podía.

Él agarró su cabello con sus manos y la acerco.

Ella gimió en su boca cuando su cuerpo se presionó contra el de él, mientras el cuerpo de ella empujaba el suyo hacia atrás.

Los dos chocaron contra la pared, moviéndose con desesperación.

El ambiente dentro del baño se lleno de vapor en parte por el agua tibia y en parte por el calor que ellos estaban generando.

La irrealidad de todo lo golpeaba a él, podía olerla, sentirla y su sangre le seguía llamando pero esta vez de manera diferente, necesitaba sentir su calor, simplemente toda ella no era suficiente.

* * *

Hola aquí de vuelta con esta historia, no demore tanto esta vez o sí, en fin ¿cuéntenme que les pareció?

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	7. Reconocimientos

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**El sentimiento de mi amor es tan vivo que incluso al perder a la que es su objeto, me resulta imposible truncar una vida que ella anima y que inflamará hasta el último momento... Haré mucho más que morir, viviré. **_

_**Marqués de Sade.**_

**Capítulo Siete**

**Reconocimientos**

La reunión se desarrollaba rápidamente, algo que Bella agradeció, ya que su nivel de concentración estaba algo bajo ese día.

Sin embargo, Edward estaba absorto en cada detalle de las transacciones que asumiría su empresa. Bella se preguntaba ¿Cómo? después de haber tenido una noche tan intensa, él podía mantener los niveles de concentración como si nada hubiese pasado, lo admiró aún más por esos pequeños detalles.

Luego de la reunión él la llevo a casa y con un beso le prometió que regresaría en la noche y que procurara descansar, en el fondo él sabía que ella no había descansado nada, luego del excesivo ejercicio de la noche anterior.

Bella entró a su apartamento, se ducho y no pudo dejar de recordar las escenas que en la mañana, se habían dado en ese mismo baño.

La tarde paso lentamente para Bella, si acaso si comió algo en el almuerzo y se dedico a lavar la ropa y asear un poco su casa, de todos modos habría visita en la noche y no quería que su jefe pensase que ella era algo haragana.

Al pensar en él como su jefe, se percato de que ambos habían cometido una falta a la ética profesional, ambos se involucraron con alguien del trabajo. Pero Bella reconocía que las acciones a seguir sólo podían ser de mitigación, no se creía capaz de estar lejos de él.

Mientras tanto Edward se debatía en una batalla con sus propios demonios, primero la culpabilidad le azotaba, no había estado con una mujer desde la muerte de su familia, lo peor es que esta vez había sido la mejor noche. Nunca sintió tanto una piel como la de ella, pensó que siendo vampiro su capacidad de sentir se había alterado pero tal vez ahora se había magnificado.

Su segundo demonio era él mismo, su deseo por ella iba más allá del deseo de su sangre, pero en algunos momentos mientras estuvo con ella íntimamente, su sangre le cantaba una hermosa y atrayente melodía, pero él prefería morir antes que beber esa sangre y contaminarla con su esencia maligna.

Sin embargo supo reconocer que la batalla estuvo perdida antes de empezar, ni por toda la sangre del mundo él podría alejarse de ella, ya llegaría el momento de lidiar con su secreto, pero ahora sólo podía contar los minutos para regresar con ella.

El sonido de golpecitos en la puerta y pensamientos de tablas de multiplicar en la mente de su hermana le hizo saber a Edward que Alice había tenido una visión y que no estaba interesada en que él supiera de la misma. Se dispuso entonces a abrirle la puerta.

―Edward ― dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

―Voy.

Edward se movió a velocidad humana haciendo impacientar a la vampira.

― Edward ― repitió otra vez Alice.

― Ya llegue. ― dijo Edward abriendo la puerta para permitirle a ella pasar

― Me alegra que lo hayas hecho hermano.

― ¿Que te alegra Alice?, que por mi falta de voluntad la haya expuesto a nuestro mundo. ― dijo Edward.

― Edward no es para tanto ― replico Alice. ― Estoy segura de que ella preferirá que estés vivo.

― ¿Vivo? Alice existo, pero no estoy vivo.

― Existes, porque no te perdonas por algo que realmente no fue tú culpa.

― Sabes que no es así y ahora le sumo a mis pecados llevarme la inocencia de un ángel. ― dijo él, refutando lo que Alice le señalaba.

―Hermano, creo que con el tiempo aprenderás que ni estás maldito ni eres un ente de maldad, pero no discutiré más. Estaré siempre para ti tarado hermano, pero recuerda que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas y que no permitiré por mucho que te ame a ti que le hagas daño a ella.

―No quiero hacerle daño Alice.

― Lo sé, pero sé lo harás si no aceptas tu realidad y le permites a ella ser parte de tu mundo.

― Mi mundo Alice, un mundo de sangre, un mundo donde sino me controlo mato a mi presa, ese cosmos donde yo soy un monstruo bebedor de sangre. ― espeto furioso todos los epítetos Edward.

― Bebedor de sangre si, monstruo no, eres el ser más especial y bueno que he conocido después de Carlisle. Es tiempo de que empieces a verte como eres y no como piensas que eres. ― terminó diciendo Alice con el señor fruncido.

― Me encantaría verme como tú me ves Alice de verdad. ― dijo el dándose por vencido en la conversación.

― Sé que lo harás y ella te va ayudar ya verás, ahora bajemos con Esme que quiere que le ayudemos en el jardín.

Ambos vampiros estuvieron en un segundo en el área externa de la casa, donde un hermoso y frondoso jardín florecía al cuidado de la hermosa vampira que lo atendía con esmero.

― ¿Edward hijo puedes decirme por qué estás tan retraído últimamente? Preguntó Esme.

Edward miró a Alice como pidiendo consejo de si debía decir lo que realmente sucedía, Alice le miró asintiendo.

―Esme, la he encontrado.

― ¿Encontraste a la chica que te ayudo hace cinco años atrás?

― Si.

― Eso es maravilloso hijo.

― No lo es tanto…Esme, creo que tengo sentimientos por ella. ― dijo el vampiro dudando de que en realidad hubiera algo que considerar maravilloso, más allá de que la hermosa castaña hubiera estado en sus brazos la noche pasada.

Esme se percató de que quizás había algo que Edward el nuevo miembro de su familia no estaba revelando y decidió darle espacio.

― Edward si necesitas que te escuchen yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Edward asintió dirigiéndose a ayudar a Alice con las azucenas y lirios que necesitaban ser podados.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y Bella ya estaba impaciente porque él aún no llegaba. Su mente volaba y su corazón se aceleraba pensando en que probablemente él se había arrepentido. Sí, quizás él cuando pudo pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que había sido un error.

La imaginación de ella fue de mal en peor mientras los minutos pasaban, hasta que un sudor perlado le curso la frente, justo en ese momento tocaron a su puerta dándole casi un paro cardiaco a su acelerado corazón, cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

Bella corrió hacia la puerta para abrir y encontrarse con un Edward vestido de etiqueta con un perchero en las manos.

― Buenas noches pequeña. ― dijo él.

Ella no le contesto sino que se tiro en sus brazos como si sólo en ellos pudiese sentir consuelo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y le beso la frente.

― Eh dulzura, parece que me echaste de menos, mmm…no sabes cuánto me agrada eso. ― dijo Edward haciéndola entrar nuevamente al recibidor del apartamento, envuelta en sus brazos y en su vos melodiosa.

― La verdad si te eche de menos un poco y por un momento….― Ella dudó en si continuaba y le contaba sus inseguridades.

― ¿Por un momento qué? Bella ―Le inquirió él.

― Pensé que no regresarías. ― Término diciendo ella.

― Hay mi pequeña Bella, el día que yo no vuelvo a ti será el día en que deje de existir. ― dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos y continuó.

― Bella, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? Lo que es más ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?, supongo que eres demasiado sensata para eso. Sin embargo, es exactamente lo que creo que me ha sucedido contigo y espero me dejes expresarte con hechos y no con palabras lo que siento. Ahora no ahondemos más en esto y toma.

Edward le extendió su mano con el perchero que llevaba consigo desde que llego. Bella no entendió el porqué de un perchero y no hizo amago de tomarlo.

― Bella es una sorpresa para ti y lo que hay dentro es parte de la misma. ― dijo Edward tomando las manos de ella y depositando el gancho que sostenía el perchero.

Bella lo tomo y abrió quedando totalmente estupefacta con la visión que quedo expuesta frente a ella.

Hola, este es un capítulo de transición, pero totalmente necesario en la trama ya verán porqué. En fin ¿cuéntenme que les pareció?

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	8. Sombra Maligna

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al sufrimiento, el sufrimiento lleva al odio y éste a la maldad y la locura.**_

_**Anónimo**_

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Sombra Maligna**

Bella, ahora llevaba puesta su sorpresa, un hermoso vestido de color azul profundo que realzaba sus delicadas curvas. A Edward le costó no tomarla nuevamente y seguir con su salida, posesivo como era, quería conservar para sí la belleza e inocencia de ella. Pero hizo de tripas corazón, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y la condujo hasta su auto.

― ¿Dónde vamos?

― A un lugar especial que quiero compartir contigo.

Treinta minutos después y unos nervios de Bella destrozados, llegaron a un restaurante donde el personal de admisión los llevo a un reservado, una vez que Edward dijo su nombre.

Los recibió una sala finamente decorada, con una serie de mesas vacías. Bella quedo desorientada cuando las pasaron y siguieron caminando hacia la terracita adosada al reservado, con vista a la playa. En ella estaba una mesa adornada con un mantel, dos sillas y un hermoso ramo de rosas con una pequeña tarjeta.

Bella miro a Edward con ojos acuosos de emoción, nadie había tenido con ella semejantes detalles.

―Son para ti, mira la tarjeta.

― Gracias. ― dijo Bella encaminándose a ver el contenido de la tarjeta, que ondeaba en el listón del ramo de rosas.

La dedicatoria decía "Para la mujer que trajo luz a mis días de oscuridad, gracias por estar aquí". E.C.

Bella no pudo replegar la pequeña gotita que corrió por su mejilla, la cual fue tomada por Edward con su dedo llevándosela a los labios. Con un gesto casto pero que a ella la dejo sin aliento.

Pasaron a cenar y Edward se las ingenio para comer uno que otro bocado mientras ella tomaba sus alimentos.

La velada transcurrió tiernamente entre risas confesiones e intercambió de opiniones. Ambos se sorprendieron de que a pesar de ser diferentes y de opinar distinto en muchas cosas, sus personalidades fueran bastante parecidas y afines.

Al terminar la cena ambos disfrutaron de una pequeña caminata en la playa circundante, hacía algo de frío y Edward caballerosamente la cubrió con su saco cuando regresaron del pequeño paseo.

Se amaron intensamente aquella noche y las noches subsiguientes, cuando podía Edward quedarse con ella luego de haberse alimentado.

Su rutina de trabajo no se vio afectada, más bien se diría que mejoro y la química de ambos ayudo a que las transacciones se generaran con éxito para Edward y su equipo de trabajo; entre los cuales la ficha principal era Bella.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y llego el momento temido por Bella, ser presentada a la familia de Edward. Bella poco sabía de ellos, por lo que se puso a investigar sobre quienes eran y a que se dedicaban. Descubriendo que Carlisle era la cuarta generación de una familia de médicos que se habían llamado igual que él, estaba casado con Esme Platt y tenía dos hijos además de Edward que estaban casados.

El Dr. Cullen había dejado de ejercer hace años y había ingresado en la industria médica de otra forma, la distribución de productos médicos. En veinte años se convirtieron en un emporio del mundo médico, junto con sus obras benéficas, **La Corporación Hansen** en honor al bisabuelo de Carlisle, Hansen Cullen, era la primera en distribución médica en Estados Unidos y si seguía expandiéndose probablemente del mundo. Pese a todo la empresa mantenía un perfil bajo en cuanto a sus accionistas y sus directivos.

Aún con todo ese compendio de información Bella Swan, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa por ir a cenar a hogar de los Cullen, un apartamento ubicado cerca del Central Park en Nueva York. Sentía que era una familia extraña y no por lo hermosa. Edward le había contado como sus padres se habían conocido luego de un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a su madre. Él y sus hermanos fueron adoptados por la pareja en distintas etapas de su vida; siendo él el último en formar parte de la familia. A su vez al igual que Bella, Esme fue la asistente de Carlisle en la empresa.

Aún así Bella sentía que algo no cuadraba en la historia, era como si un misterio los envolviese, uno que no era accesible a todos y ciertamente ella no era uno de los que tenían acceso al mismo, si es que asi fuera.

Bella decidió que para hacer frente a la familia de Edward vestiría sencilla, pero elegante por lo que eligió un vestido negro con escote clásico cuadrado, tacones medianos, sin mangas y una pequeña estola que le serviría para el fresco de la noche de ser necesario.

Justo cuando estaba aplicándose el toque final de lápiz labial, sonó el timbre. Bella tomo su bolso de mano a juego y se encamino a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no era Edward quien estaba del otro lado.

Un hombre de tez pálida, ojos azules despiadados, vestido casualmente con unos vaqueros y una camisa de mezclilla a juego le sonrió.

― ¿Isabella Swan?

― Disculpe ¿Quién pregunta? ― contesto ella algo evasiva.

― Un viejo amigo de tu novio que parece olvidar que me la debe. ― dijo el extraño.

― Lo siento pero estoy por partir. ― replico Bella enderezando su postura para no demostrar el miedo que le carcomía las entrañas.

― Mmm…veo que no te ha dicho nada ¿cierto?, entonces creo que me divertiré sembrando la duda. Isabella no te has preguntado porque tu novio se parece tanto a aquel hombre que salvaste, si tienes dudas creo que me gustaría que le preguntaras. O mejor aún yo te las absuelvo.

― Márchese señor. ― respondió Bella con voz temblorosa. Bella no supo cómo pero de pronto Edward estaba entre los dos mirando fieramente al desconocido y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Bella del extraño.

Ella no supo cómo es que Edward, un minuto antes no estaba y ahora sí, era imposible pero él apareció de la nada para protegerla y aunque el gesto le agrado, creó en ella un enorme inquietud, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento de evaluarla por lo que la desecho su instinto de supervivencia le decía que ambos estaban en peligro, lo cual fue corroborado cuando el extraño se dirigió a Edward.

― Nos encontramos de nuevo Edward.

― Maldito.

― Oh si, ese mismo soy, pero creo si mal no recuerdo, que más maldito estás tú; ahora me retiro.

En un rápido movimiento el extraño estaba a varios pies de distancia de ellos.

Bella pensó que sus ojos le engañaban, ningún humano podía moverse así.

Edward hizo ademán de seguirlo pero sabía que ya había muchas cosas que explicar y no sabía si estaba preparado para afrontarlas.

Se volteo y miro a la razón de su existencia esperando sus preguntas.

Hola, perdón por la demora pero a veces la vida fuera del famdon arremete totalmente el poco tiempo que se puede dedicar a este precioso hobby. ¿Cuéntenme que les pareció?

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	9. El Peso del Mal

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_**No se puede matar el tiempo, sólo herir la eternidad.**_

**Capítulo Nueve**

El Peso del Mal

Al voltearse Bella vio a Edward de una manera particular, una manera que él al verla, no supo descifrar y si le preguntabas, ella misma no podría contestarse. El margen de confusión era tal que se reflejo hasta en su cuerpo, las piernas le flaquearon y Edward tuvo que sostenerla.

El cuerpo de Bella intuitivamente reacciono al de Edward, calmándose de la zozobra sufrida ante la visita del desconocido.

Ella no sabía si externar las preguntas, que su mente susurraba a sus labios verbalizar, ella quería saber ¿Quién o qué era ese hombre? ¿Qué buscaba? y más que nada ¿Que había ligado ese hombre a Edward? Por otro lado le intrigaba que Edward no emitiera sonido y solo le mirara con un arrepentimiento en su mirada.

― Bella yo…― él dudo sin soltarla, manteniéndola en sus cobijados brazos.

― No tienes que decirme nada Edward, no me importa quién eres, ni qué eres.

― Bella.

Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la beso primero tiernamente luego profundizando su posesión. El nivel de confianza que ella tenía en él era inmenso.

― Entremos amor. ― le dijo.

Edward la condujo dentro del apartamento, acomodándola junto a él en el sofá. Él siguió dándole pequeños y confortantes besos mientras ella se aferraba a él como si temiera perderse.

― Ámame, Edward. ― susurro ella.

Edward se acerco más a ella, si es que eso era posible e inicio lentamente el despojo, de la ropa que ella tenía puesta. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero tenía que poseerla. Ya que solo unos minutos antes estuvo a punto de perderla.

Bella hizo lo propio con la ropa de él. Los vaqueros que llevaba Edward le estorbaban, quería sentir su piel.

Él dibujó la línea de su cuello, le encantaba como se sentía la piel de ella. Muy parecida a la cálida porcelana, tan sedosa y dulce. Sus labios se adentraron más y más en su cuerpo. Dirigiéndose hacia su centro.

Ella recibía sus caricias con la misma intensidad con que intentaba entregarle a él su confianza, más allá de los hechos y de lo desconocido.

Los labios de Edward hicieron el recorrido, por los blanquecinos pliegues de su sexo, deteniéndose a jugar un poco con los rizos del triángulo ante sus ojos. Sus labios se abrieron camino, lamiendo y saboreando, su exquisita esencia.

Bella se sintió ardiente y deseosa de que se incrementara, tal fricción. Anhelaba que sus labios, no se separaran de su sexo, sino que por el contrario; la siguieran martirizando con ese sumo placer.

El ritmo de su boca trajo un orgasmo para ella, dulce y violento. Deslizándola por un laberinto de sensaciones.

Una vez ella recupero algo de su cordura, Edward la llevo nuevamente a un frenesí de deseo y lujuria combinada, al adentrarse con su dureza en la suave cavidad de ella, marcando un ritmo lento y sensual, matizado por la urgencia de sus labios entrelazados.

La cadencia silenciosa de sus caderas, marcando la danza del placer, los llevaba a cada uno de ellos a entender, que esta vez, era diferente de las veces en que se habían amado. Algo en ellos había cambiado y ninguno de los dos sabía que era. Sin embargo, este cambio no era obstáculo para que ellos se amaran intensamente, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos y por el amor que cada día, crecía entre ellos.

Las estocadas de Edward pronto aceleraron, buscando llegar a la cúspide del sublime acto de amor que estaban perpetrando, sus caderas se tensaron y ambos explotaron, sintiendo ella como él se dejaba llevar por ese ritmo, hasta derramar su semilla dentro de su vaina, sedosa y satisfecha.

― Te Amo, Bella. Lo he hecho desde que te vi, aunque confieso que entonces no lo sabía.

Bella lo escuchaba, él aún estaba dentro de su cavidad, seguían unidos y eso hacía que esa declaración fuera aún más intensa.

― También yo Edward, desde que te conozco, el caso es…― dudo ella, ¿cuando fue que te vi por primera vez?

Eso fue todo, la alarma en él se encendió, ella sospechaba, ese maldito había sembrado la duda en su hermosa y pequeña Bella.

Ese maldito, había vuelto para mancillar su nueva vida, a la que de cierta forma él mismo lo condeno.

Edward se separo de ella de inmediato, la confusión de la rabia e impotencia que sentía se reflejo de inmediato es sus ojos. Bella se sintió incompleta y vulnerable con la precipitada retirada de su cuerpo.

― ¿Bella que has dicho? ― preguntó él.

― Que me parece que te conozco de antes Edward, no de cuando entre a trabajar con ustedes. No te he contado que cuando aún estudiaba en el colegio conocí a alguien muy parecido a ti y quizás… ― ella no término la frase, no se atrevió.

Él le mentiría a toda costa, no podía aceptar llevarla al mundo vampírico, ella era su ángel.

― Bella, nos vimos por primera vez cuando entraste a mi oficina hace unos meses. ― Estaba hecho le había mentido a un ángel.

― ¡Oh! ― ella no agregó más, no estaba segura, pero supo que no era cierto del todo, pero no se arriesgaría más. Pero esa falta de confianza de él, la lleno de dolor.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió, el incomodo silencio reinante entre los dos. Edward contesto distraídamente.

― Edward Cullen.

― Edward, será mejor que saques a Bella de ahí en este instante.

― ¿Qué sucede Alice?

― Él volverá y no estará solo, es mejor que vengas con Bella a casa, no te gustara lo que he descubierto.

Alice cerró el celular sin dejarle replicar. Edward se giro hacia Bella y le dijo.

― Bella, necesito que empaques algo de ropa, te quedarás conmigo en casa de mis padres, es más seguro.

Bella solo asintió aturdida por todo lo que pasaba, aún desnuda camino hacia su habitación dejándolo solo en la sala, mientras ella hacia lo que le había, pedido.

ooooooo

Mientras eso sucedía, en casa de los padres de Edward, Alice informaba de las visiones que había tenido, sobre el no tan misterioso vampiro que visito a Bella.

― ¿Estás segura amor? ― le decía Jasper.

― A menos que cambien su decisión, estoy segura, la pareja de él, irá tras Bella. Solo porque la culpa de haber perdido su vida, por ella. Ella cree que Bella tiene lo que ella perdió.

― Será un golpe duro para Edward. ― asevero Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa. Mientras ella le miraba preocupada.

― Si Carlisle y, lo peor es que no sé como reaccionara ante esa verdad que debemos decirle.

― Cuando lleguen mantengan a Bella cómoda y yo hablare con él, junto con Jasper. Mientras llegan, hijo sería bueno que hicieras que Rosalie y Emmett se nos unieran pronto, tal vez eso ayude a que Edward sienta que Bella está más protegida y asuma mejor las cosas.

Jasper asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del estudio para hacer una llamada a Emmett.

Las cartas estaban echadas, nada estaba escrito, solo podían esperar que Edward no tomara estos nuevos acontecimientos de manera errónea.

OOOOOOOOO

Sé que no tengo perdón por la demora, pero como he dicho antes a veces la vida real me roba el poco tiempo que puedo dedicar a escribir. ¿Cuéntenme que les pareció?

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	10. Cruda Realidad

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

**Fácilmente aceptamos la realidad, acaso porque intuimos que nada es real.**

**Jorge Luis Borges**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Cruda Realidad

Edward y Bella salieron hacia el aeropuerto de Nueva York en el auto de la compañía, así no tenían que dejar sus respectivos automóviles fuera de sus departamentos.

Bella estaba desconcertada por los acontecimientos recientes, si su mente no la había engañado Edward tenía muchos secretos, que aun ella debía descubrir, más sin embargo en el fondo nada de eso importaba ya que ella lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio y esa primera vez no había sido en la compañía, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

― ¿Qué piensas, preciosa? La voz melodiosa de Edward interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella que volteo su rostro hacia él mientras se encaminaban hacia la revisión de boletos en el aeropuerto.

― En que no me has dicho hacía donde iremos. ― mintió ella.

― Estamos aquí para reportarnos en el vuelo hacia Sao Paolo Brasil en Suramérica, sin embargo, amor no iremos en ese vuelo, solo quiero que quede el registro de nuestros boletos

― ¿No entiendo? ― afirmo más que pregunto Bella.

―No importa amor, confía en mí. Te mantendré a salvo.

―Un momento Edward, ¿a salvo de que o de quien?

―No me preguntes ahora, solo fíate de mí, te prometo que sabrás todo dentro de muy poco. ― dijo Edward sabiendo que esta afirmación más que para calmarla a ella, era necesaria para calmarse así mismo. Él sabía que no estaba preparado para contarle toda la verdad.

La conversación se vio interrumpida una vez ambos llegaron a la ventanilla de abordaje, donde Edward tomo el mando entrego los boletos, le sonrió un par de veces a la mujer regordeta del otro lado de la ventanilla, que quedo prendada del joven y carismático Edward Cullen.

Siempre era lo mismo, tan solo la presencia de Edward hacía que las personas giraran a su alrededor como abejas en derredor de un panal. A Bella esto la afectaba un poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención mientras que Edward, siempre parecía disfrutar de su fama.

Luego de despedirse de la señora de la ventanilla, Edward condujo a Bella por la puerta que lleva a la sección de embarque del aeropuerto, para luego entrar por un pasillo que al parecer conectaba el aeropuerto con la sección de hangares privados.

Bella no sabía siquiera que esa conexión existiera, sus millas en materia de aviación eran casi nulas. Más, sin embargo, siguió avanzando con su maleta de mano tomada de la mano de Edward, mientras era guiada hacia otra sección privada.

―Señor Cullen, tenemos todo listo. ― dijo un hombre vestido de uniforme de aviación y que parecía ser un piloto, a los ojos de Bella.

― Gracias Mike, te agradezco que indiques a la señorita donde puede tomar asiento, mientras hablo con George y verificamos el plan de vuelo.

― Claro señor con gusto, ¿señorita puede hacerme el favor de acompañarme? ― señalo el piloto a Bella.

― Si, gracias…pero ¿Edward regresaras?

― Claro amor, estaré contigo todo el vuelo, no te preocupes ve con Mike.

Mientras Bella era conducida hacia un asiento en medio del avión privado, Edward se dirigió hacia la cabina donde George, el Capitán de la nave le esperaba para confirmar el plan de vuelo.

George Milano, había sido el instructor de vuelo de Edward hacía dos años y aparte era el piloto de los Cullen por años. Generalmente él había trabajado con Carlisle como un extra fuera de su ejercicio profesional, pero ahora que se había retirado, se dedicaba de lleno a los vuelos privados y en esencia particularmente al trabajo con la familia Cullen.

―Hola George, me alegra verte. ― saludo Edward, con su humor característico.

― Señor, cuando usted indique procedemos.

― ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí en los aeropuertos de Seattle y Boston?

― Si señor, en ambos tenemos permiso para aterrizar debidamente confirmado.

―Es excelente escuchar eso, nos dirigiremos a Wisconsin y de allí tomaremos un helicóptero que nos llevara al helipuerto de la casa Cullen al norte de Canadá.

―Sí señor.

― Gracias George.

Edward salió de la cabina dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bella, sentada un poco intranquila, mientras se acercaba, escuchaba a Mike ofrecerle algo de beber, una vez hubiesen despegado.

―No gracias. ―Alcanzo a escuchar Edward, al llegar a su lado.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo a usted señor, luego del despegue? ― le pregunto Mike a Edward.

―No, gracias Mike, yo me encargo de la señorita en adelante.

―Está bien señor, estaré con George en cabina si se le ofrece algo, no dude en llamar por el teléfono de comunicación del avión.

― Lo hare de ser necesario. ― contesto Edward, tomando asiento junto a Bella.

― ¿Ahora si puedes decirme a donde vamos?

― Si, a la casa de mis padres al norte de Canadá.

― Pero Edward yo no tengo visa en ese país.

―No te preocupes Jasper, mi cuñado se ha encargado de solicitarla por ti a través de nuestros abogados. Ahora relájate, amor y disfruta del viaje, tendremos unas escalas y un cambio de transporte.

El vuelo a los dos aeropuertos fue rápido y sin inconvenientes dejando registros certeros de su aterrizaje y sin registros de despegue. Lo suficiente para despistar a cualquiera por un tiempo sobre su verdadero paradero.

Cuando llegaron a Wisconsin Bella estaba muy cansada, por lo que el viaje de cinco horas faltantes Bella la paso la mayor parte del tiempo dormitando, siendo reconfortada por los fuertes brazos de Edward.

El vuelo en helicóptero a pesar de que Bella durmió la mayor parte de éste, hizo mella en su cuerpo, por lo que al arribar al helipuerto de la casa Cullen en Canadá, estaba cansada.

En el helipuerto los recibió un joven rubio, alto delgado pero a la vez con aire de fortaleza y tranquilidad dimanantes de su figura.

― Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? ― pregunto el joven rubio.

―Bien Jasper, quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan. Isabella este es mi cuñado Jasper Hale.

― Bienvenida Isabella, es un gusto conocerte, Edward ha hablado mucho de ti. ― dijo Jasper extendiéndole la mano a Bella.

― Gracias, el gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Bella si así lo deseas.

― Será un placer. Edward, traje el Jeep de Emmett, así que quizás sería mejor que fueses con Bella, mientras yo recojo el equipaje y le digo a Mike y a George que pasen a las habitaciones, ya sabes.

Bella sintió que dentro de las palabras de Jasper había algo entre líneas, más no dijo nada.

―Gracias Jasper, ¿vamos Bella? Sígueme.

Bella siguió a Edward de la mano y acepto su ayuda para subir al enorme Jeep al que había hecho referencia Jasper.

Una vez dentro, Edward cerró la puerta trasera del Jeep y se ubico en la parte delantera del vehículo, en espera de Jasper.

― Bien muchachos, ya Mike y George tienen instrucciones así que Bella bienvenida a Cullen Camp.

― Gracias de nuevo, es hermosa. ― contesto Bella, mientras se perdía en el paisaje frondoso, de la gran extensión de la propiedad.

Producto de lo heterogéneo del paisaje, Bella se desentendió del silencio reinante en la parte delantera del Jeep, sin saber que una conversación silenciosa se estaba llevando a cabo.

―_Edward, puedes estar tranquilo por ahora, la amenaza no sabe donde están ustedes_―pensó Jasper, de manera que Edward pudiese leerle la mente.

Mientras Edward en un siseo no audible a los humanos, le preguntó.

― ¿Sabemos quiénes son y porqué?

―_Conoces a ambos, son parte de tu pasado, pero no sabíamos que estaban vivos, ni que eran como nosotros._

―No entiendo. ―dijo Edward en un susurro.

―_Carlisle y Alice te lo explicaran por lo menos lo que sabemos._ ― volvió a decir en su mente Jasper.

―Pero…― siseo Edward.

―_Es Victoria Edward. _― dijo Jasper.

Edward vio la sucesión de imágenes en la mente de Jasper, que demostraba que Victoria había estado por los alrededores de la Corporación Hansen, días antes que Bella fuera atacada.

Pero eso era imposible ella había muerto, él había llorado su muerte una y otra vez, condenándose a sí mismo a un mundo oscuro y de culpa.

Edward miro hacia la parte trasera del auto y vio a Bella que seguía mirando por la ventana, las cosas no podían empeorar, pensó. Pero el vampiro no podía estar más equivocado.

······················

Hola, perdón por la demora pero a veces la vida fuera del famdon me roba el poco tiempo que puedo dedicar a escribir, de igual manera acaba de empezar un curso por tres meses que me ahorca aún más. ¿Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién es Victoria y porqué les quiere hacer daño? Les prometo que ¡cha, cha, cham, pronto lo sabrán!

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	11. Verdades Ocultas

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

_" **El conocimiento es dolor, pero mejor eso que vivir en la mentira y la ignorancia." Anónimo.**_

**Capítulo Once**

**Verdades Ocultas**

Edward y Bella, llegaron a la casa junto con Jasper.

Bella quedo deslumbrada, por el esplendor de la residencia, era de tres niveles y en la azotea parecía haber una especie de jardín invernadero amoblado, visible desde afuera, en el área de estacionamiento de la casa.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando una Alice de estatura mediana, cabello corto y con flecos en las puntas, les abrió la puerta y les sonrió a ambos para luego echarse en los brazo de Edward y decirle.

― Que bueno que ya llegaron. ― Exclamo volviéndose hacia una muy nerviosa Bella.

― Hola bienvenida Bella, soy Alice y sé que seremos grandes amigas. ― dijo extendiendo su cuerpo hacia Bella en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

A Bella tal recibimiento la ayudo a que sus nervios dimitieran, dando paso a un poco de sosiego en todo el enredo que ahora era su tranquila vida.

Edward guio a Bella a la sala donde estaban los demás miembros de la familia. La castaña pudo observar a dos mujeres muy hermosas una la reconoció del escritorio de Edward, en el que mantenía una foto de sus padres, por lo que la rubia al lado de la madre de Edward debía ser su otra hermana Rosalie. De esta última sólo sabía que tenía mal carácter por lo que le había dicho Ángela en algunos de los almuerzos que compartieron.

― Bella bienvenida, yo soy Esme la madre de Edward y este es mi esposo Carlisle, mi hija Rose y su esposo, mi otro hijo Emmett. Siéntete como en casa querida. ― Todos la miraron haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Sonriéndole, sonrisa ésta que la castaña devolvió diciendo

― Gracias.

―Acompáñame te mostrare la habitación donde se quedaran ― dijo Esme extendiendo un brazo hacia Bella para instarla a que la siguiera.

Bella volteo a ver a Edward más para anclarse que por buscar consentimiento. Edward coloco su mano en su espalda dándole un reconfortante empujón para hacer que siguiera a su madre.

Como ella no se movió él le hablo con esa voz aterciopelada.

― Bella, te alcanzo en un minuto ― dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Bella siguió a Esme por las inmensas escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde continuó tras Esme por un largo pasillo y justo al llegar al medio encontraron una puerta del doble del tamaño normal; que supuso era la entrada a la habitación.

Cuando entraron Bella quedo perdida por la belleza natural y minimalista de la habitación. La misma era inmensa quizás ocupaba unas tres cuartas partes de todo el tercer piso y tenía cierto ambiente de calor. Frente a ella se elevaban una serie de repisas con cds y dvds, a la derecha una cama ancha llena de almohadones al otro lado y de manera frontal a la cama se encontraba una repisa baja, con un equipo de sonido de última generación en combinación con la gran pantalla plana en la pared.

Luego la mirada de Bella se desvió a un pequeño espacio que tenía una mesa rectangular pegada a la pared con dos sillas a cada costado, las cuales colindaban con una ventana que daba vista al bosque, del otro lado de la ventana estaban apostados dos libreros. En el suelo una alfombra y una infinidad de cojines invitaban a arrellanarse en el cómodo sitio con un buen libro

Bella se acerco al acogedor lugar y suspiro viendo los libros ordenados alfabéticamente por autor.

― Espero te guste Bella. ― dijo Esme sacándola de su ensoñación.

―Perdón ¿decía? ― dijo Bella distraída.

―Nada Bella, veo que te ha gustado el rincón de lectura Edward lo mando a crear en cada casa que la familia posee, desde que está contigo. Pero solo este se ha terminado, los demás están esperando los muebles.

― Es hermoso― susurro Bella.

Esme sonrió complacida, Dios sabía que esta muchacha pasaría por mucho.

Abajo mientras Bella subía a la habitación con Esme, Carlisle guiaba a Edward al estudio, junto con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

― Carlisle ¿puedes explicarme que ha pasado en lo que llegamos?

― Como te dije hijo es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. Alice por favor permítenos. ― dijo.

― Si Carlisle, Edward lo siento. ― dijo Alice. Los demás se removieron incómodos en sus lugares.

Alice en ese momento dejo desplegar las imágenes de sus visiones en su mente, pero estas eran s del pasado de hace seis años atrás, en ella se mostraba a Victoria la esposa de Edward junto a James el novio que dejo para casarse con Edward. Las imágenes borrorsas pasaban ante él vivificando una realidad, ese hombre ahora vampiro los había seguido lugar tras lugar donde ellos iban, parecía obsesionado con Victoria y al parecer Victoria correspondía a sus deseos. En las imágenes pudo observar a su esposa en los brazos de otro.

Edward estaba asqueado de la situación y cerró los ojos y sus puños con violencia.

―Edward. ― dijo Jasper acercándose a él para calmarle. ― Aún hay más hermano. ― señalo poniéndole el brazo sobre el hombro.

Edward siguió escrutando las visiones enterándose de una verdad que lo desgarro, una verdad que era aún más dolorosa.

― Lo siento, no puedo ver más Alice, necesito a Bella.

― Edward…pero, Carlisle. ― dijo Alice.

―Necesito a Bella, Carlisle, todo lo que quieran hablar podemos hacerlo luego. ¿Alice estamos a salvo, por estos días? ― pregunto.

― Si, no ha habido visiones de ellos por ahora.

Con esa información, Edward subió las escaleras y en un segundo estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso con la puerta de su cuarto frente a él.

Poco importaba la infidelidad de Victoria, eso no interesaba, lo otro, lo otro era una atrocidad, como hacerle eso a un ángel. Sin quererlo y de manera involuntaria, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro abriéndose paso dentro.

Vio a Bella dormida sobre los cojines del rincón de lectura que él mando a hacer para ella, todos estos años de culpa ahora salían a flote. La frustración de Edward era tal que necesitaba alivio, la necesitaba a ella que el buen Dios lo ayudara, la necesitaba y la tendría ahora mismo.

Se acerco y empezó a delinear besos por toda la curva de las piernas de ella en forma ascendente.

Bella seguía somnolienta cuando sintió los cálidos besos sobre su abdomen.

― ¿Edward?

― Te necesito. ― dijo simplemente, una declaración hecha no solo con sus labios sino con su alma, si es que aún la tenía.

Bella respondió al beso profundo que Edward le estaba ofreciendo, abrió sus labios con confianza, brindándose a él y a las sensaciones que en ella empezaban a despertar. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, sediento.

Edward no quería ser delicado, la necesitaba fuertemente, su erección estaba reprimida aun dentro de sus pantalones mientras el prácticamente arrancaba la ropa de Bella.

Los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, fueron desprendidos con fuerza, mientras los botones que la mantenían cerrada estaban ahora desperdigados sobre la alfombra. Edward expuso los hombros de ella y comenzó a propinarles atención, una mordisqueada, una lamida. Dios tenía que poseerla, la deseaba tanto. Ella era lo único que lo mantenía aquí con un hilito de cordura, si es que a lo que sentía en estos momentos podría llamársele cordura.

Muy rápido se deshizo de la ropa de ella dejándola solo con su brasiere y bragas, las cuales obstruían la visión del cuerpo desnudo. Él tenía que verla completamente expuesta para sí.

Edward rompió sus bragas con brusquedad. Bella gritó cuando sintió los dedos de él adentrarse sin compasión, bombeándola una y otra vez.

Ella necesitaba un ancla y lo encontró en los broncíneos cabellos de Edward aferrándose y tironeando de ellos. Ellos habían tenido encuentros apasionados antes, la ducha del departamento de ella era testigo de ello, pero nada como esto. Edward la estaba volviendo loca y estaba siendo salvaje. Salvajemente sexy haciéndola vibrar, pero cuando fue la lengua de ese precioso hombre la que se abrió paso entre sus partes íntimas, lamiéndola y succionando su clítoris incansablemente, se perdió a sí misma en él.

Bella empezó a emitir sonidos guturales gimiendo y dando grititos de placer, tan sedienta de él, tanto como él de ella en esos momentos.

Edward que desde antes estaba a punto de volverse loco, al escucharla se estremeció y todo deseo de ser paciente feneció, la atacó con más fuerza, abriéndole sus piernas aún más para poder tener un mejor acceso. Ella se abrió a él así como su alma mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho, ahora era su cuerpo quien se abría a él para recibir placer.

Edward se alejo de su sexo y se fue hacia sus pechos despojándolos de su cobertura y propinándoles mordiscos.

― Edward.

― Si pequeña.

― ¡Tómame, te necesito ahora!...Oh Dios, si. ― decía entre balbuceos y gemidos.

― Me llamo Edward, pequeña. ― dijo. Sonriéndole con malicia, mientras se colocaba sobre ella para penetrarla.

Edward la embistió con fuerza sujetándole las caderas y volvió a sentir lo que siempre sentía, la estrechez como un paraíso recibiéndolo. Estaba tan estrecha. Un gruñido gutural salió de él primitivamente al sentirla sedienta y tan fregadamente caliente.

Los gritos de ella lo sacaron pronto de sí, haciéndolo querer tenerla siempre así, vulnerable a él, solo de él. Edward siguió embistiendo, salvajemente, muy salvaje. Solo con el cuidado suficiente para no hacerle daño, pero con más fuerza que la que nunca había utilizado con ella. La beso con fervor, mordiendo, atrapando su lengua, respirando pesadamente por la pasión.

Las paredes de ella se contrajeron tensándose, ella se apretaba más estrujando la virilidad de él, Bella lo besaba mientras sus paredes se cernían en torno a Edward. Ya estaba cerca por lo que Edward la incorporo un poco de manera que se creara más presión entre ellos, lo que los hizo gritar a ambos de placer, llegando a un clímax brutal.

Pero para Edward no fue suficiente, nunca sería suficiente. Bella lloriqueo en los brazos de él mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

― Te sigo necesitando. ― dijo.

― Me tienes, aquí estoy, para ti siempre para ti Edward.

Edward bajo nuevamente prodigándole besos y retomando el control para tomarla nuevamente. Sin embargo, en un lugar del corazón de Bella, ella sabía que algo iba mal, Edward parecía tomarla como si fuese la última vez que la tuviera así para él.

Pronto los labios de Edward en sus pliegues incitándola, la remontaron en otra vorágine de placer salvaje, que continuó todo el resto de la noche hasta que Bella quedo rendida en sus brazos durmiendo y todo pensamiento de que algo iba mal se esfumo de su mente.

...

Hola, ante todo Feliz año gente, yo estoy de vuelta, tuve un fin de año muy ajetreado, anuncio que viene el drama así que no digan que no les avise eh, se agradecen sus comentarios ya saben es mi única paga.

Estoy en twitter Katlync (enlace en mi perfil) por cualquiera pregunta

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


	12. Despertando a la Realidad

**Título: Mirada de Ángel**

**Caracteres: Edward y Bella/Song Fic**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Solo Stephenie Meyer está recibiendo regalías por sus libros, y estos son sus personajes, aunque ame a Edward con ****Desesperación.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella se enamora en silencio de su jefe, porque le recuerda los ojos de un ángel que conoció hace mucho. Cuando siente que le perderá para siempre en el vació del dolor de su pasado, es capaz de pedirle al mismísimo ángel negro que se lo devuelva. El problema es quién es ese ángel. UA.**

**A/N: Estos no son los típicos vampiros de Meyer, su saliva no envenena y no tienen ojos amarillos.**

"**Desprenderse de una realidad no es nada: lo heroico es desprenderse de un sueño". ****Rafael Barreti**

**.**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Despertando a la Realidad**

_**Cinco treinta a.m. hora de Canadá**_

Edward miró a la hermosa mujer que ahora dormía entre sus brazos, el ver su respiración acompasada, su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por las cobija, que él mismo puso sobre ella para protegerla del frío. Isabella, su hermosa niña, el verla le hacía sentir como un ruin cobarde por siquiera pensar en dejarla.

Cuando él estaba con ella se sentía completo, no como el fenómeno que era realmente, como la mentira de hombre de negocios que se presentaba ante el mundo como un ser normal, siendo un bebedor de sangre.

Ya ni culpable podía sentirse, ya no sabía ni que era cierto, ni que no, la única verdad era que el murió aquella tarde en que se accidento, su hijo había muerto también. Pero lo que él pensaba había sido un accidente puede que no lo fuera y éste hecho tuviese otros responsables. La inmensidad de la maldad que revestía esta situación lo sobrepasaba. Su mente vampírica era un caos y Edward sin quererlo se estaba convirtiendo en un ser inestable. La neblina roja estaba creciendo en él como una segunda piel, la oscuridad que Bella había cubierto con sus besos, afloraba ahora que la ruptura era inevitable.

Edward no podría estar con ella, no hasta que él descubriese que querían sus enemigos y eso podría tardar meses, como toda una vida; ella era mortal por todos los cielos, él no la condenaría. La vida de ella prevalecería por sobre su egoísta deseo de tenerla y en ese momento tomo la decisión.

Alice estaría dormida aún, como para poder evitar su partida. Él sabía que Carlisle nunca dejaría desamparada a Bella y con esa esperanza se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios tiernamente, como el roce de una mariposa.

Ella al sentirlo lo busco en sus sueños y se acerco un poco más acurrucándose más en sus brazo, como si eso fuera posible, estando ya tan juntos. Edward inhalo su aroma, para llevarse su esencia con él. Con sumo cuidado, la coloco sobre los cojines del acogedor rincón de lectura, que él había preparado para ella; dio una última mirada y se marcho. Llevándose con él los recuerdos de lo que sus cuerpos habían compartido, ese derroche de amor y lujuria que los impregno hasta hacía poco tenían que darle fortaleza, en su ardua misión.

_**Dos horas más tarde ese día**_

― Bella, Bella, por favor abre. ― Decía Alice del otro lado de la puerta, tocando con la fuerza media, para no asustar a la humana.

― Bella es urgente. Volvió a reiterar Alice.

Bella escucho a lo lejos dentro de la penumbra del sueño que alguien tocaba la puerta. Estaba toda dolorida de la noche anterior. Fue entonces cuando se percato que estaba sola en la habitación que compartió con Edward. Esta circunstancia no le pareció extraña debido a que a veces él se escabullía en las mañanas para trabajar en algo o bien desayunar temprano. Y ciertamente él nunca comía con ella, algo a lo cual estaba acostumbrada.

― Bella, por favor.

Al tercer llamado un poco más fuerte Bella salió de la cama de almohadones y acogedores cojines donde se durmió en los brazos de Edward, la pasada noche y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, una desesperada Alice entro a la habitación llamando y preguntando por Edward de manera inquisitiva.

― ¿Edward dónde estás? ― Edward, Edward…Dios no. ― decía la chica ante una mirada confundida de Bella.

En ese momento algo paso, Alice se quedo unos segundos sin decir palabras y si no fuera tan pálida, Bella diría que se puso de un color aún más parecido a la porcelana y el alabastro.

Entre tanto Alice era sujeto de una visión difusa, una alegoría de imágenes que incluían a Edward Bella y para sorpresa de Alice a Carlisle.

Bella pensó que le pasaba algo por lo que le toco el antebrazo poniendo la palma de su mano en sobre la tela de seda de la blusa de Alice. Se debatió en esos segundos, minutos quizás, sintió que debía decir algo por lo que le expresó a Alice lo primero que se le vino a la mente al despertar aquella mañana.

― Edward me dejo sola, no parece estar aquí. ― dijo Bella.

Alice recobrándose un poco fijo los ojos en los de Bella, leyendo la confusión de la chica.

― ¡Oh! Bella, lo siento, ¿te dijo algo antes de irse? ― preguntó.

―No, pero él siempre se ausenta en los desayunos y… ¿por qué lo preguntas Alice? ―argumento Bella dudando ahora de que Edward estuviese cerca.

― Bella, creo que se ha ido, arréglate debemos hablar con Carlisle, te esperare abajo y mandare que te traigan algo de comer. ― dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a Bella aún más desconcertada.

…

Bella no podía creer lo que Alice le había dicho Edward era incapaz de dejarla sola con su familia, si ella no los conocía, por Dios santo en que estaba pensando ese loco. Ya la escucharía cuando el volviese, pensó para sí.

Bella se metió al baño y el agua caliente relajo sus músculos doloridos, salió del baño y se coloco unos vaqueros color negro y una camisa celeste de mangas largas ya que el ambiente estaba un poco fresco.

No hizo más que terminar de calzarse cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Al abrir Bella no pudo disimular su desencanto cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Edward, sino la mucama con su desayuno.

Bella solo tomo un té y una tostada ya que una sensación de desasosiego, la rondaba, era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Edward vino a buscarla en la noche antes de hacer el amor. Ella medito un momento los acontecimientos pasados.

La visita inesperada del desconocido, como Edward se porto ese día, la huída precipitada. Como Edward se movió en presencia del desconocido de manera sobre humana. Bella sabía que la adrenalina lograba cosas asombrosas, pero no era capaz de sobrepasar las leyes de la física.

Por el contrario a lo esperado, el saber que Edward era diferente de alguna manera, no le importaba, lo que le molestaba era que no tuviese la confianza para decírselo a ella.

Enojada por este descubrimiento, bajo las escaleras para reunirse con los demás y verificar a qué hora regresaría Edward, y una vez que regresara, ella lo encararía a fin de que le dijera toda la verdad, porque de lo que si estaba segura era de que Edward y su familia ocultaban algo.

…

Edward intentaba convencerse de que su decisión era la correcta, para estas horas Bella estaría despertando. Él trataba de cambiar las opciones de que hacer en su mente, de manera que Alice no pudiera determinar cuál de las opciones decididas era la verdadera. Edward no quería venganza, sólo quería saber si su hijo había sido muerto por los actos de su propia madre y librar a Bella de un peligro seguro, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento.

Para despistar a Alice rememoro en su mente la última noche que paso con ella, como se entrego a él de manera total.

Recordó cómo se sentía la cálida piel de ella envuelta con la suya. Y con ese pensamiento escondió su ubicación. Así continuó visualizando y reproduciendo en su mente los sonidos guturales y los pequeños grititos de placer que ella emitió, tan sedienta de él, tanto como él de ella siempre.

Ella siempre lo volvía loco con esa apertura a él, entregándose con su alma al descubierto y con su cuerpo siempre disponible a él para recibir placer.

Ella sería su soporte y esperaba que esa ancla fuera lo suficiente, para mantenerlo en su misión de salvarla.

…

Hola, bueno la verdad que yo quiero darle un cocotazo a Edward por ser tan bobo, no sé porque tenía que irse y ustedes ¿qué creen? Se agradecen sus comentarios ya saben es genial ver lo que ustedes opinan.

Estoy en twitter Katlync (enlace en mi perfil) por cualquiera pregunta

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Katlyn Cullen


End file.
